


If i could turn back time.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and Kayleigh meet for the first time.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered what would have happened if John and Kayleigh had met when they were much younger. This is a small series of chapters exploring my own little world of how it might have been then , and how it is now.

" Mine's Jim " 

" That's nice " she said condescending " but I didn't ask yours "

" Look darling if it's a good time your after, I'm as good as the next man you know ?"

" Oh that's lovely, who told you that, was it your mum, mums always say that type of thing ?"

" You're a sarcy bitch aren't you ?"

" Only if someone can't take a hint "

" Am I not your type then? "

" Jim was it ?"

" Aye "

" Look Jim no offence but if I ever want a boyfriend with bigger boobs than me,or a piss poor fake tan, which I don't, you still wouldn't be top of my list, get it ?"

" Got it "

" Good "

" Whose name do you want to know then ?" Jim nodded towards the rest of the band.

" The keyboard player, mister green eyes "

" John ?" Jim shouted.

" What pal ?"

" Some mental girl wants to meet you"

Jim chuckled as he walked back towards the band, a deeply blushing John passed him on his way to talk to the little redhead.

" Hiya love, I'm John but I guess you know that ?"

" John is a lovely name " she smiled.

" Well it's Johnathan, truth be told, but I prefer John "

" Johnathan is nice too" 

" And you're?"

" Kayleigh " 

" Hiya Kayleigh "

" Hiya John "

The two of them stood smiling at each other, him shuffling and occasionally looking at his feet, her staring into his eyes, and sipping her alcopop through a red striped straw.

" So " they said simultaneously, then both nervously giggled.

" Ladies first " John said.

" I like your voice, and your smile "

" Thank you "

" I think it's sweet "

" What is, my voice ?"

" No, your blush "

John chuckled.

" So Kayleigh, who are you with?"

" I came with my friend, but they've gone home "

" A friend ?"

" Yes, like I said "

" Is this friend a girl or a boy"

" She's female "

" Good, I mean that's nice "

Kayleigh smiled, she knew John was nervous, but so was she.

" Are you asking if I have a boyfriend?"

His blush deepened. 

" Eh, I think so,.......yes I suppose I am "

" No I don't have a boyfriend, do you ?"

" Pardon ?"

Now it was Kayleigh's turn to blush.

" No I didn't mean I think you're, you know, I didn't mean anything like that "

" No, Kayleigh I don't have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend " John smiled at her.

" Good, I mean that's nice"

Kayleigh slurped the remainder of her drink, John took the sound as a hint.

" Can I buy you a drink ?"

" Thank you Johnathan, that would be lovely"

John gently guided her to the bar, only touching her elbow.

" Same again ?"

" Can I have a cider please, just a half pint though ?"

" My pleasure"

" There's two seats over there Johnathan, shall I go and sit there?"

" Why not ?"

A smiling John was soon back at the table, having run the gauntlet of back slapping well wishers,and fans, each one observed and judged by a smiling little redhead. 

" Here you are, a small cider for the lovely lady"

" What's that you've got?"

" Fresh orange and lemonade "

" You not drinking then ?"

" Best not as I'm driving "

" Have you got a car ?" A wide eyed Kayleigh asked.

" Aye, well no, sort of "

" What does sort of mean?"

" It's my brothers car, but he's at uni, so I get to use it, on condition he gets first dibs when he's home "

" Sound like a good deal "

" It is "

" Where is he ?" Kayleigh asked. 

" In the carpark round the back "

" I meant your brother " 

" Oh, right he's at Dundee, doing business management"

" And do you work John ? "

" Twenty bloody questions wi you ain't it love?"

" I'm only making chatty chat, trying to be pleasant "

" Sorry, I know your being friendly, I work in a supermarket, I just started in a management role"

" Must get hectic at Christmas and such"

" Very much so, but I like the buzz, what about you ?"

" I'm a beautician, or I will be, I'm studying at college and doing salon work"

" Your hair and makeup are lovely right enough "

John spoke without realising, he watched as his new friend smiled even wider.

" So Kayleigh ?" John said, grinning " which performance did you prefer?"

" I liked all your songs"

" I meant today's gig, or last weeks in Chorley?"

" Oh, you noticed me then ?"

" Of course I did, you were the prettiest girl there "

John watched as the little redhead blushed.

" I'm not a stalker or anything " she suddenly blurted out.

" Never thought you were" 

" I went to Chorley with my sister, and I liked your music, when I saw you were playing here, I thought I'd come and listen again"

" I'm glad you did "

" Really ?"

" Aye, really "

" Thank you John "

" You're welcome, eh, are you ,I mean would you like to hang around and see some of the other bands, with me I mean, if you're not busy ?"

" I'd like that "

" I can run you home later, if you'd like ?"

" I'd like that too, very much "

" Good " John smiled. Kayleigh smiled back, she liked John, she was glad she had built up the courage to talk to him, closeup, his eyes were even more gorgeous than she had first thought .

They walked around the showground for a while, moving from stage to stage , drawn to various bands like moths drawn to flame, talking, laughing, eventually holding hands, and unknowingly falling in love. that sometimes happens when you're young.

Later that evening, still walking hand in hand , John escorted Kayleigh to the car.

" Oh I like shiny red cars " Kayleigh said grinning.

" Your lucky day then Kayleigh babe " 

" It certainly has been so far " 

John blushed again, and as usual it elicited a little smile from Kayleigh. 

" So is this a Fiesta ?" 

" It is aye, are you into cars then ?"

" No not really, I've passed my test, but I don't drive much, but my dad's always watching car shows, his head is always stuck under someone's bonnet, and there's car magazines in our toilet, mum says he makes engine noises in his sleep "

John chuckled, Kayleigh was fun, and he liked her .

As John drove Kayleigh home, they laughed and joked, both acutely aware of a strange, unexplained feeling of happiness, and both knowing that the other was the cause..

" Just stop behind this Transit please John"

" Okay love, no problem, this home is it ?"

" No, not exactly?"

" Eh ?"

" My mums a curtain twitcher "

John chuckled. 

" If we pulled up outside, she'd watch us, and it would be twenty questions when I got in, we're two doors up "

They sat quietly, neither wanting the day to end.

" What days do you work ?" John asked.

" Monday to Friday, I have college on Thursday, but I still finish at 5, I'm home by half past everyday John, everyday " she grinned as she spoke to him.

" I'm late this week, I start at six in the evening " John looked downcast as he spoke.

" Oh right " Kayleigh tried but didn't quite hide the disappointment in her voice.

" I'm off on Friday though." John added.

" That's good "

" Would you like to go out, on Friday night?"

" Where ?"

" Pictures ?"

" What do you want to see ?"

" Gladiator gets rave reviews "

" What's that about ?"

" Gladiators"

" I'm not thick John, I worked that out, is it an action movie, a love story or a documentary type of thing ?"

" Action I think ?"

" Not my cup of tea really "

" Oh "

" But I'd still like to see it with you "

" So that's a date then? "

" Yes "

John sat and smiled at Kayleigh, she sat forwards and kissed him gently on the cheek.

" See you on Friday then "

" Pick me up here, about seven okay ?" Kayleigh smiled again.

" Seven is perfect " 

" Bye then "

" Bye "

Kayleigh watched John drive off, she felt light headed, elated even, and she was sure she knew why.

John watched the diminutive little redhead as she shrunk in the rearview mirror, he sighed, since he had started talking to her, he had felt giddy, nervous and out of sorts, he thought he knew why, he hoped he knew why.

Kayleigh let herself in, and gently closed the door behind her,

" I'm in the kitchen love, you want a cuppa ?"

" Yes please dad "

" Right , kettles just boiling"

Kayleigh took her shoes and jacket off, slipped her fluffy mules on and joined her dad in the kitchen.

" Thank you pater "

" You're welcome "

" Oh that's a nice brew dad " Kayleigh said as she sipped her tea.

" How was the band showcase, anything worth seeing again ?"

" A few, but only one good one "

" Did you get the bus home, you know I'd have come to get you ?"

" I got a lift "

" Who from ?"

" A friend "

" Do I know this friend ?"

" You'll meet them pops, promise "

" Aye well, I'd better okay "

" You will "

" Here, your mums still awake, take her this will you, match of the day will be on in a minute? " Kayleigh's dad nodded towards a third cup on the countertop. 

" No worries pops, night night " she kissed his forehead before heading upstairs.

" Tea up mum "

" Ta Kayleigh love, how were the bands ?"

" Really good "

" And ?"

" And what ?"

" And what happened, something did 'cause you're smiling like a Cheshire cat ?"

" I met a really nice guy"

" Did you now? " Kayleigh's mum frowned.

" What's that look for ?"

" You're eighteen Kayleigh"

" Nearly nineteen "

" That doesn't matter, you're too young to……."

" Don't start mum, you and dad have been together since high school, and what is it you always say, when you know it's right, it's right "

" So tell me about him "

" He's called John, he's a musician….."

" A musician, that's all I need "

" What's that supposed to mean ?"

" He'll pick up a girl at every gig, that's what that means "

" He won't "

" And how do you know ?"

"I just know, he's a warm gentle soul, you'll like him "

" So, are you and John going to see each other again ?"

" We're going to the pictures on Friday "

" I hope he's the man you think he is ?"

" So do I, I won't marry him if he isn't "

" What do you mean marry him ?"

" I don't know how, but I just know, I'm going to marry that man "

" You and your bloody prophecy, night night mystic meg "

" Night mum "

" Alright our John ?"

" Aye dad, I'm fine, I'm having a can, do you want one ?"

" Aye please John, and bring us some of those crisps too"

" Okay "

John placed a can of lager and some crisps on his dads side table, and sat on the couch .

" Good gig I take it ?"

" Eh, what ?"

" Your gig today, I take it it went well ?"

" It were alright, our own songs were a bit weak, but not too bad"

" Why are you later than usual ?"

" Why ask that ?"

" Just curious "

" I dropped someone off "

" Oh and what was her name ?"

" How do you know it was a girl ?"

" If it had been a friend you would have said a friend, if it was someone I knew you would have said, Jim, Derek, or whatever their name was, but you said someone, you were being evasive "

" Smart arse you ,aren't you ?"

" Of course, where do you think you get it from ?"

John chuckled and nodded.

" Well, what's her name then ?"

" Kayleigh "

" Nice name " 

" Nice name, lovely girl "

" You seeing her again ?"

" Pictures on Friday "

" Good for you, I met your mum when I was twenty one "

" I know that dad "

" I know you do, I was just reminding you buddy, right, who do you fancy to win this game, those scouse sods, or the mancs ?"

" Liverpool"

" No chance"

John and his dad settled down and watched the football, his dad noticed a subtle change in John, he hoped the smile would last.


	2. Gladioli and other things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their first proper date. And Kayleigh meets family.

John was nervous, what if the feeling wasn't the same tonight , what if she had changed her mind, what if…….

"Are you gonna be much longer John, I'm dying for a tinkle ? "

" Be right out dad "

John dried his face , splashed on a bit of aftershave and opened the door.

" About bleeding time " 

As John squeezed out past his father, his dad sniffed him,

" I didn't know you had Kouros ?"

" I don't ." John grinned.

" Cheeky git, hope she's worth my good stuff ?"

" She is. "

John went to his room, and finished getting dressed.

As he was buttoning his shirt, there was a knock on his door.

" Come in "

His dad came in , and sat on the end of the bed.

" Can I give you some advice son ?"

" Could I stop you ?"

" No, not really " his dad smiled.

" Is this thee talk ?"

" Christ no "

" Good, cause you got some of it wrong last time you tried "

" Ha ha, smart arse, no it's totally different "

" Go on then "

" You spent about three hours with that girl right ?"

" Yes, and ?"

" You haven't shut up about her all week, truth be told she's all you've talked about all bloody week "

" Get away "

" I'm serious John "

" I never realised " 

" She's obviously made a big impression on you son "

" I suppose she has "

" So"

" So ?"

" Take your time, she might be special "

" Take my ti….."

" Don't rush things, I was your age once, I know it's difficult to separate love and lust, but if you hold back a bit, it becomes clearer, understand ?"

" Yes " 

" Good, enjoy your movie "

John's dad walked towards the room door.

" Dad ?"

" What ?"

" Thanks "

John sighed with relief, the old transit being parked in the street reassured him that he was in the right street after all.

He was five minutes early, so he pulled up and switched off. A little redheaded boy ran past him and disappeared into what John was sure was the house Kayleigh lived in.

A few seconds later the same boy reappeared and stood in the doorway scanning up and down the road, before heading back in. John smiled, and decided to change the CD, .When he sat up again he recoiled in shock, the redheaded boy had his face pressed against the passenger window. John lowered it.

" You John ?"

" I am "

" Our Kayleigh says she's sorry " John's stomach sank. 

" What for ?"

" She'll be five minutes late, her bus was late "

" Tell her that's fine, what's your name pal ?"

" Kieron "

John stretched his hand out, Kieron smiled and shook it .

" Pleased to meet you Kieron "

Kieron smiled and then ran back into the house.

True enough five minutes later a little redhead appeared , immediately followed by another.

Although slightly puzzled John went ahead with plan A. As she walked to the car John reached into the back seat, picked up a few things, then got out to wait, he glanced up to see Kayleigh had stopped and turned and was face to face with the second girl, he wasn't close enough to hear individual words but he was close enough to understand it was a bit of a barney.

" I only want to introduce myself "

" I'll introduce you when the time is right "

" But he's here "

" And ?"

" Introduce me now " 

" No "

" Why not, scared he'll fancy me instead ?" 

" Why would you say something like that, you're twisted Amanda, there's something wrong with you ?"

" It was a joke Kayleigh, a joke "

" Well I never thought it was funny "

" Just….."

" No you just go back, right now I mean it "

" Or what ?"

" I'll tell mum when your boyfriend sneaks in "

Amanda thought about answering, but decided not to risk it. She turned and headed back to the house.

Kayleigh walked the rest of the distance to the car.

John admired the heels, tight jeans, plain white shirt, and the leather jacket, she had had her hair up last week, it was down this week, and it was surprisingly long.

" Hiya handsome, I was worried you might have wisened up and decided not to see me again."

John, had had his hands behind his back, he brought them forwards now, he was holding a bunch of flowers and a box of Maltesers.

" For me ?" Kayleigh shrieked. 

" Of course" 

She took the flowers and studied them thoughtfully. 

" They're lovely John thank you "

" Lovely flowers for a lovely woman "

Kayleigh grabbed him behind the neck, pulled him to her and kissed him.

" Wow " an embarrassed John eventually said, " must buy you them more often"

" Yes you must " Kayleigh replied playfully.

John opened Kayleigh's door for her, she smiled as she got in.

They drove to the out of town cinema, exchanging stories of their working week, the highs, the lows, the in betweens, all the while laughing and joking.

" Kieron your brother I take it ?"

" The little toe rag wasn't cheeky was he?"

" No, he was brand new, he looks a bit like you, who was the girl ?"

" My little sister Amanda, she's a nosey little bitch, soon as I said I had a date, she wanted to meet you "

" Nowt wrong with that, is there ?"

" Wait till you meet her, you'll think different then "

" Maybe "

" You won't get on with Kieron though"

" Why not ?"

" He noticed your Manchester city air freshener " Kayleigh nodded towards the rear view mirror. 

" And ?"

" He's a die hard United supporter "

" Don't you dare use that word in this car Madam " John joked in mock indignation. 

" What word ?" Kayleigh chuckled.

" The U word ?"

" What United ?"

" What did I just say ?"

Kayleigh chuckled, John smiled .

" You do make me laugh John, you're so funny "

Kayleigh took John's arm as they stood in the queue.

" Why were they called Gladiators John ?"

" The sword they used was called a Gladius, thus the wielder of the Gladius was called a Gladiator "

" What about the ones with the trident and net, or the ones with spears?"

" What about them ?"

" Were they still called Gladiators?"

" Suppose so "

" I expected better than I suppose so John, I thought you would know ?" 

" The flower the Gladioli gets its name because of its sword shaped leaves " John said nodding.

" Too late, I can't take you seriously now John " Kayleigh giggled.

John shook his head and chuckled , when he looked at Kayleigh she was smiling at him, her hazel eyes looking right into his soul.

The film from John's point of view was so so at best , he had tried to make conversation a few times, but Kayleigh had hushed him up, at one point she kissed his cheek and told him they would talk later, she loved it .

When it finished they were walking towards the foyer, as they passed the ladies Kayleigh slipped her arm out of John's. 

" Too much Fanta, I'll get you at the door John"

He pecked her cheek , and again she smiled.

" Hiya, what did you think of that then ?"

" Not worth the hype " 

" Don't talk daft John, that was brilliant "

" You with Dennis are you ?"

" Aye, he's nipped to the bog, told him not to have too much lager at dinner, but you know him ?"

" Likes a refreshment of the weekend does Dennis "

" So who you with ?"

" A friend " 

" Never give much away do you John ?"

Kayleigh looked around the foyer, she saw John deep in conversation with a tall busty brunette, the way they were talking and laughing aroused Kayleigh's suspicions, but she wanted John so, gloves off, game on, she thought.

Kayleigh reached them just as the brunette was brushing imaginary fluff off of John's jacket collar,

" I can do that for him, thank you. " Kayleigh said. coldly as she lifted the other girls hand off his collar and stood facing her.

" Who are you then ?" The brunette asked, squinting down at Kayleigh. 

" I'm his girlfriend, and I might ask you the same question actually "

" I'm his cousin Julie, pleased to meet you "

Kayleigh glanced up at a grinning John,

" Sorry " Kayleigh replied sheepishly.

" Have a good look at me Kayleigh love"

Julie went and stood next to John, side by side they would have passed for brother and sister, there was a noticeable similarity. 

" Bit obvious in't it ?" Julie smiled warmly.

" Yes, sorry again "

" What's happening troops ?" A jovial portly man about John's age asked as he approached. 

" John's girlfriend here, Kayleigh, thought I was trying to steal him and was about to point out the error of my ways "

" Can't bloody leave you alone for five minutes can ah Jules eh ?"

" This is Dennis, Julie's husband. " John said rather unnecessarily.

" Hi love nice to meet you "

" So, do you need a lift ?" Julie asked.

" No, were alright ,I've got Paul's fiesta, he's still away"

" Okay, see you then , no doubt we'll meet again Kayleigh bye"

Dennis and Julie walked off, John and Kayleigh headed out in a different direction.

John opened Kayleigh door again but she didn't say anything or look at him,

" Where do you fancy going , my treat ?"

" Can I go home please ?"

" Eh ?"

" Can you give me a lift home ?"

" Okay no problem " but inside John knew there was a problem. 

" Does that bloody Transit ever move ? " John said as he pulled up in Kayleigh's street after a silent journey. 

" Broken I think "

" Look Kayleigh I'm sorry okay, I know guys do things like that, but it was a genuine mistake, and I am really sorry "

" Do what ?"

" Touch your boob "

" When ?"

" When you bent forward to lift your handbag, and my hand was ……"

" I know that wasn't meant John, you're a perfect gentleman"

" I thought that's why you were angry with me "

" I'm not angry with you , I'm embarrassed about getting ready to square up to your Julie, I've embarrassed you in front of her, I'm so sorry "

" Julie and Dennis will rip the piss out of you next time they see us, but it won't be malicious, seriously, Julie and me were virtually brought up together, my dad and his sister always visit each other, me and her spent as much time at each other's houses as our own, she'll think it rather cute actually"

" So she won't hate me for it ?" 

" God no, she'll love you for it, honestly Kayleigh, it's nothing to worry about "

" I was worried you wouldn't want to see me again. " Kayleigh sniffed.

John looked across, 

" Nothing ,except you not wanting me to, would stop me from seeing you again "

" What a relief " Kayleigh dabbed her eyes.

" We do have to discuss one thing though "

" What ?"

" Well as I'm your boyfriend, according to what you told Julie anyway, we need to go out more often don't you think ?"

" I agree "

" I've got a gig tomorrow, want to hear some more live music ?"

" I'd love it "

John slipped across towards Kayleigh, they kissed for a while.

" Will I walk you to the door ?"

" No, I'll manage, but thanks for tonight, thanks for everything"

" See you tomorrow then, about half nine okay ?"

" Okay "

" Bye darling "

As John drove away, the word darling was ringing in Kayleigh's head, he had called her that, but that's what he was, her darling John. She smiled as she gripped her bouquet of flowers, oh how she loved that man. This time it was serious.


	3. I'd rather have cider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first Christmas together, John gets to thinking, and has a plan for Valentine's day.

The ten months between them first meeting, and now mid January 2001 had passed in a blink of an eye, they were as inseparable as two working people could be, they had managed the occasional romantic tryst, but with both living at home they were few and far between, Kayleigh had been worried over Christmas, John had been very busy and hadn't been his usual self, his long brooding silences , and occasional temper filled outbursts had falsely led Kayleigh to think that the romance was faltering, despite her determination not to let it do so.

On Christmas morning , John gave Kayleigh a phone for her Christmas, a top of the range Nokia 3310.

" This must have cost you a fortune?" she eventually said, after smothering him in kisses.

" Well it's part Christmas and part apology "

" What are you apologising for ?"

" Being a grumpy git, I've been that busy Kayleigh, I know I wasn't myself, and that I should have tried to spend more time with you, but that's Christmas over wi, so back to normal now "

" Don't be daft John, I know it's your first chance of running your own team, I know it's important to you"

" Not as important as you are," John said earnestly " nothing is more important than you are "

They looked in each other's eyes, and that look set John's train of thought in motion.

At a New Years eve party, they professed their love for each other, watching fireworks and drinking wine, life couldn't get much better Kayleigh thought or could it.

" John ?"

" What ?"

" Will you sit for a minute?"

John sat opposite his dad.

" You okay dad ?"

" I was gonna ask you the same thing "

" I'm fine "

" Are you ?"

John stared at his dad, then let out a deep sigh .

" I've been thinking about Kayleigh "

" And whether you should get engaged on Valentine's day next month ?"

" How the hell did you work that out ?"

" Because you both love each other, want to spend your lives together, and a valentine's day proposal is about as romantic as you could ever get"

" You don't think it's too soon then ?"

" You're only asking her if she will, you can be engaged for another ten months or another ten years,but it's up to her "

" I don't think she'd wait ten years. " John chuckled.

" I know she wouldn't ." George smiled.

" I probably will ask her " 

" What did Bill say ?"

" Eh ?"

" Bill, Kayleigh's dad, what did he say ?"

" I wasn't going to………"

" Yes you are."

" Am I ?"

" Yes, because that's how you were brought up, you'll ask like you know you should "

" I suppose…….."

" John, he'll think the world of you for doing it , honestly "

" You're right "

" Of course I am, right I'm off to me kip, night night Romeo "

" Night dad "

George slipped into bed behind Joan, and snuggled in.

" Was I right, was he planning it ?"

" Yes you were, and yes he is "

" She's a lovely little thing "

Brenda ran out the house and over to the garage.

" Bill"

No answer 

" Bill" 

Still nothing.

In exasperation she grabbed his legs and pulled him, and the trolley he was lying on out from under the car.

" Jesus Bren, I almost had that flange nut on "

" I'll flange your nuts, why didn't you answer me ?"

" I was busy, anyway you have my undivided now what is it ?"

" Come in and get washed and changed, John's coming over to speak to you"

" Good he can help wi this gearbox "

"Are you thick, I said John wants to speak to you ?"

" I'm not thick, or deaf I heard you, half the bloody street heard you Brenda "

" And ?"

" And what ?"

" So, the man your oldest daughter has been dating for almost a year, who loves her, and whom she loves, asks to speak to you, a little while before valentine's day, speak to you mind, not us, and you don't know what it's about, can you hazard some type of guess do you think ?" Brenda was smiling, waiting for it to sink in.

Eventually it did.

" Noooo" Bill said, smiling.

Brenda wiggled her eyebrows. 

" Bet it's not about gearboxes, right Brenda get the kettle on love" It had been a while since Brenda saw Bill smile so widely. 

John saw the curtains move as he pulled up, he chuckled to himself as he recalled the first time he had dropped Kayleigh off here,

" My mums a curtain twitcher " he laughed then, seeing it happening made him laugh now.

He sat for a few minutes, trying to compose himself, but the longer he sat the less composed he became.

" Faint heart never won fair lady " John said to himself, " or redhead ".

The door opened almost immediately that he had rung the bell.

" Hello John son, how are you?"

" Fine Mister Kitson " 

" Bill, you've been here often enough son, come on in "

Bill showed John into the lounge.

" Have a seat son……."

" I'd rather stand thanks "

" Do you want me to leave John, so you and Bill can talk ?"

" If you don't mind, that would be grand Missus Kitson "

" Oh, right then , I'll put the kettle on " a surprised Brenda said as she slipped out the room closing the door behind her.

" You okay John?"

" I'm fine Bill"

" So, John what is it ?"

" I suspect that by now you know how much I love your daughter, Kayleigh?"

" I do "

" And you probably know too then that she loves me "

" Again I do "

" There comes a time in every man's life when he meets someone………" 

" Sit down John ,please " Bill smiled.

John nervously sat down.

" John, I don't need anything rehearsed or word perfect, I just want you to tell me why you're here, although I have my suspicions already "

" I'd like your permission to marry Kayleigh, I love her so much, and you know that I'd always treat her right"

" Have you asked her ?"

" No, I wanted to ask you first "

" Thanks for that, that was very respectful of you John, very well mannered "

" That's how I was brought up "

" Of course you can ask her, but I think I know what she'll say "

" Yes I hope "

" Of course she'll say yes, won't she Brenda?"

A muffled " Yes" came from behind the closed kitchen door.

John and Bill burst out laughing.

" Shit " the voice behind the door was heard to say next.

Bill got up and walked over to John, with a broad smile, he held his hand out, John got up and with an equally broad smile shook it, vigorously"

" All I ask John is that you treat her like you would want your daughter to be treated, with respect and above all with love "

" I do respect her and you know I love her "

" That I do son, that I do "

John sat down, and loosened his shirt collar. 

Brends came through from the kitchen and started pouring tea.

" Your nerves settled ?" She asked, pouring a cup for John.

" Just about , thanks Bill for making it easier than it might have been. "

" I remember how difficult it was asking old Frank "

" Frank ?"

" Brenda's dad "

" One question John ?:

" Aye ?"

" If I said no, would you still marry her ?"

" Yes" John said without hesitation..

" Good lad " Bill smiled " right answer "

" I assume she's getting more than a card and a box of Black Magic for valentine's then " Brenda joked, as she sat down next to John.

" A bit more yes "

George and Joan heard the front door opening, the bubbly voice of Kayleigh could be heard, John's deep drone was also distinguishable. The little red whirlwind came into the livingroom wearing her trademark wide grin.

" Hiya Joan" she said hugging John's mum,

" You look gorgeous love, you suit that colour "

" Thank you, Hiya George " it was John's dad's turn for a hug.

" Where's bugger lugs taking you love, somewhere nice I hope ?"

" He won't say, says it a surprise "

" It better be an expensive surprise, it's only Valentine's day once a year " George goaded.

" Oh I don't mind, as long as the food is good and the cutlery clean, I'll be happy "

" Right, you ready?" John said from the livingroom door.

" I was always ready Redmond, you're the one that forgot something "

Kayleigh waved to John's parents and headed out into the hall.

" John ?"

" What dad ?"

" Have a nice night " 

" I hope I do "

" Come on John, I'm starving. " Kayleigh said loudly. 

Joan and George chuckled, John had met his match in that girl.

The little Italian restaurant was posh, but not overly so, Kayleigh and John felt relaxed enough to enjoy the wonderful food, they laughed and giggled throughout their meal, a few times Kayleigh looked up and caught John staring, and everytime she did he looked away coyly.

" John ?"

" John ?"

" What , I mean what love ?"

" This is so lovely, thank you for bringing me here, I feel so grown up "

" You're gorgeous, you know that don't you ?"

" Stop it you'll make me blush"

" I love you Kayleigh "

" And I love you "

John looked towards the bar, and nodded.

" I've been thinking Kayleigh "

The violinist who was playing in the background had unseen, walked closer to the table,the music, and the candles on the table, set a lovely backdrop for John's bold move.

" About us ?" Kayleigh smiled.

" Yes, about us"

The waiter brought over a tray with two champagne flutes and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne already on ice.

" Thought we'd have a celebratory drink" John said nervously.

" Why, what are we celebrating ?"

" Us, being together on our first valentine's day "

" Champagne for sir " the waiter said, pouring some of the bubbly liquor for John and setting the glass before him .

" And for madam "

" No thank you, can I have a cider please ?" 

" Give her a champagne " 

" I'd rather have a cider "

" Try the champagne love, you can't toast us with cider "

" Yes I can "

" Give her champagne"

" Honestly I'd rather have a nice cider "

" Give her that " John nodded to the bottle in the ice bucket.

" So I'm not getting my cider then ?"

The waiter poured a glass for Kayleigh, bowed and left the table.

" Why have I got this, it tastes terrible?"

" You haven't bloody touched it yet " John said .

" I've had it before, it tastes like shit "

" Come on love, let's drink to us "

" Don't want it " Kayleigh sat back and petulantly crossed her arms.

John sipped his champagne. 

" To us "

Kayleigh stared at him.

" Oh come on love " John pleaded, " to us "

" Right " Kayleigh grabbed her glass, tapped it against John's and flung the contents down her throat in one gulp .

" Nooo" John tried to stop her, to no avail. 

Kayleigh started coughing, 

" John ?"

Again she coughed.

" I'm choking , I …….." suddenly she swallowed dramatically. 

John was looking on, panic stricken.

Suddenly Kayleigh grabbed his drink and finished it.

" Was that an ice cube ?" She asked as she regained her composure.

John lifted her glass and looked in it, he looked at the worried looking waiter, he in turn shrugged.

" You swallowed it. " John said, shocked.

" I know " Kayleigh replied, " I didn't know you put ice in champagne "

" You don't "

" Eh ?"

" It wasn't ice "

" What was it then ?"

" Your engagement ring "

" My what ?"

" Your diamond engagement ring "

" Why was it in an effing glass John ?"

" It was my way of proposing, I got them to put your ring in the bottom of the glass, you were supposed to bloody slip it, find the ring, and then I'd propose, but no, not you, you down the lot like a saloon cowboy "

" What type of arsehole does something like that ?"

" This type " John pointed to himself.

" You could have choked me to death "

" I might yet ." John said through his teeth.

" Don't get narky with me Redmond, you're the one who set this up "

" Only because I'm bloody in love wi ye "

" Yes "

" Yes what ?"

" Yes I'll marry you."

" Good "

John settled the bill, and after a quick trip to A & E , just for advice, they headed for John's parents. George and Joan were snuggled up together,on the sofa, Kayleigh and John stood in front of them holding hands, both grinning.

" Good night was it ?"Joan asked.

" I've got something to tell you. " Kayleigh said, chuckling.

" What.?" George asked.

" I'm going to be your daughter in law ".

After receiving all the congratulations and well wishing that the Redmonds could lavish on them, Joan asked to see the ring.

" Ah well there's a problem there mam " John said.

" It didn't fit ?" Joan asked, surprised. 

" I don't know, I swallowed it by mistake ?" Kayleigh shrugged.

" What ?"

Kayleigh explained, Joan was sympathetic, George however was laughing, Kayleigh didn't mind, her and George had a similar sense of humour.

" So when will you get it back love ?" As soon as Joan asked that question, the penny dropped.

" The hospital suggested prunes, if I'm in a hurry "

Joan disappeared upstairs, John thought she was going to laugh unobserved. 

" So " George asked, " did you propose properly John, or did you just go through the motions "

John, Kayleigh and George were in fits of giggles when Joan reappeared.

" Here Kayleigh love." Joan held her hand out.

Kayleigh looked to see a diamond ring.

" What's that Joan ?"

" My mums engagement ring, you wear that one love until you get yours back, she was a dainty little thing like you, it should fit "

Kayleigh slipped it on and hugged Joan,

" Thank you so much Joan " 

" I think it's time to call me mum love, don't you ?"

" Thanks mum, thank you so much "

" Right Johnathan, time to go see the Kitsons " a euphoric Kayleigh eventually suggested.

George and Joan stood at the door, watching John and Kayleigh get into the car.

" John ?"

" What ?"

" If you set a date, don't let Bill poo poo your suggestion "

They could hear Kayleigh laughing as they drove off.

" I just love that girl George "

" Me too love, me too"


	4. When you planning on moving in love ?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh get a foot on the property ladder.

They had decided to wait at least a year before getting married, so anytime after February suited, but then they decided a summer wedding would be nice, so they decided on Saturday 15 June 2002. 

As usually happens with these types of things, it seemed as if the wedding was ages away, and then suddenly it was almost upon them.

" So what do you think ?"

" Honest or really honest ?"

" Between us dad "

" This one "

" It's twenty grand more "

" Bags more potential John, alright the flat is in walk in condition and it won't cost you nowt short term, but……."

" Go on "

" Kayleigh has already told your mum she can't wait to get pregnant, and she's planning at least two, so if you have a boy and a girl, you would have to move eventually, to get them a room each, whereas here already has the third room, and a drive and a garden, plus how will a wee thing like her get a pram up two flights of stairs"

" It's bogging dad " John said, looking around the dilapidated kitchen.

" Look me and your uncle Davie were brought up in worse than this, we'll gut it, you and me can build a new kitchen, I'll get a few mates to do the plumbing, I'm sure Bill will do the electrics, and all of us will get stuck into the decorating "

" We won't have much cash to play with "

" Who ?"

" Me and Kayleigh "

" I'll sort you out John, don't worry about extra funds, an MFI kitchen won't break the bank"

" Can I get a dishwasher ?"

" You can fu……."

" The garden's south facing John, mum says it'll catch the sun " Kayleigh said enthusiastically, as she ran back inside, fortunately interrupting George's reply.

" Three big rooms " Joan said following her in.

" Needs a lot of work though " John pulled some flaking paint off the wall.

" I'm seeing it all done up, fresh paint and paper, new carpets, nice wooden flooring perhaps, and if we get a garden seat, after the honeymoon we could sit outside in the summer, maybe we could buy a barbecue ?" Kayleigh was bubbling with excitement.

" I like a good barbecue. " George said, winking to Joan, but unseen by John.

" Me too. " John said, shaking his head.

" Well leave you two to think , come on George we'll sit in the car " 

As Joan and George left the semi, Kayleigh ran over to John and hugged him around the waist, she looked up into his green eyes.

" What do you think then John ?"

" The flat needs nowt done, all we would need if furniture "

" But ……."

" Three bedrooms, a nice garden……."

" South facing " Kayleigh smiled. 

" South facing, and we would get our two cars in the drive "

" And ?"

" It'll need a good bit of work done "

" You're good at DIY, and my dad would help "

" So this is your preferred option then ?"

" Long term I think it would suit us better, we could grow into it, it's a family house John, and we're going to be a family eventually, but you're the financial guru, you tell me if we can afford it ?"

" We can, at a push"

" Do you want to push ?" Kayleigh stared at him.

" I want what you want "

" That's a cop out Redmond and fine you know it !"

" It's true though, and because you want it, I think we should try and get it "

" You sure ?"

" Positive babe, absolutely positive "

Kayleigh kissed him deeply.

They held hands and walked out to the car.

John held Kayleigh's door and she got in behind George, he walked around and climbed in behind the driver.

" Well ?" Joan enquired.

" This one " Kayleigh giggled.

Joan sighed and reached into her pocket, she handed a ten pound note over to a smiling George.

" Did you bet mum I'd pick that house ?"

" No"

" Seriously dad did you ?"

" No, I bet you're mum that Kayleigh would pick that house "

" Same thing "

" No it isn't John " the other three occupants said simultaneously, then burst out laughing .

John smiled magnanimous, he had no option.

The following Monday, John got in touch with the estate agent and set the wheels in motion, he was pleased to hear that there had been little interest in the house, the last twice that it had been on the market, they stood a fair chance of getting it.

On the works front John had been offered a deputy managers job, which came with a pay rise, and Kayleigh had qualified as a beautician and hairdresser, she had rented a chair in a salon in town, she also did wedding makeup on the occasional Saturday, things were going their way.

" Six weeks, I'm sure that will be okay, I'll talk to my solicitor in the morning, thank you bye bye " John hung up and smiled.

Joan was sitting on a dining room chair in the middle of the livingroom, Kayleigh was colouring her hair for her,

" Your solicitor, why ?" Kayleigh asked him.

" The vendor wants the house off his hands, he's going abroad, and if we can complete in six weeks, he'll drop the price "

Kayleigh ran over and jumped into his arms, she hugged him tight.

" So we're definitely getting it ?" She was bubbling with excitement. 

" Probably almost definitely " John kissed her head and smiled.

" Kayleigh love " Joan said, with humour in her voice, " you either need to pull your skirt down or wear sensible knickers "

Kayleigh blushed, she hadn't realised her skirt had ridden up when she jumped on John.

" At least I'm wearing them tonight "

" Honestly love, TMI " Joan loved the friendly rapport that her and this little bundle of joy had.

The house sale went through on the sixth week,and true to his word the vendor dropped ten thousand off the price. The following week they picked up the keys and headed back to view.

John opened the door, Kayleigh went to step inside, but John grabbed her collar and pulled her back .

" Ow, what are you playing at ?"

" That love is a threshold " John said pointing to the ground.

" I know how doors work, thank you very much".

Suddenly John scooped her up, and chuckled.

" What are you doing ?"

" Carrying you over said threshold "

" Aren't you supposed to do that for your bride ?"

" You are my bride "

" I mean when we're married?"

" Who cares, I'm doing it now "

John carried her through the door, along the hall and into the livingroom.

He set her down gently.

" Smells damp John "

" Heatings not been on for a while I suspect "

" I still can't believe this is ours, just think John we have our own house now "

" Brilliant ain't it "

" Our own house "

" Right let's start, we'll go room by room, see what needs done, make a list eh ?"

" Where do you want to start John ?"

" Get up them stairs " 

" Oh John you're so masterful "

" That won't be the only time you'll hear that said love"

" You neither "

" Eh ?"

" Modern woman John, equal rights " she winked at him and giggled.

They went from room to room, making notes, John was measuring as he went along, he would work things out later. Last room was the kitchen.

" This is all coming out "

" Is it ?"

" Look at it Kayleigh, it's shit "

" What are you putting in ?"

" You decide, plan out how you want it, and I'll fit it how you want "

" Really?"

" Fitting a kitchen is easy, me and my dad will do the woodwork, my dads mate will plumb it, and hopefully your dad will wire it up "

" Of course he will "

" Right first things first, deckchair, kettle, microwave, tea, coffee, milk and sugar "

" Cups and spoons, fairy liquid, towels, soap, cutlery in case we get take away, oh and plates "

" My plan is to do a bedroom first, then I can come here from work, do a bit , sleep here and go to work from here"

" Good plan " Kayleigh walked over to John, and gently ran her hands down the front of his jacket, she smiled at him.

" Will this be our bedroom that you do first Johnathan?"

" Obviously "

" So how long until we have a bed in it, do you think ?"

" A week or two "

" Make it a week eh ?"

" What , oh right, a week it is ?"

" Good, I'll hold you to that "

John moved in for a kiss, Kayleigh moved at the last minute, and giggled.

" You………."

The doorbell interrupted John's mock tirade.

" Who's that ?" Kayleigh asked, looking at John .

" Unless I answer we won't know will we "

" Well go on then "

The couple next door had come to say hello, they invited John and Kayleigh to join them for tea, they were a few years older than John and Kayleigh, and had a three year old and a newborn. Kayleigh spent a glorious evening fawning over the two little girls. She was going to enjoy living here, she just knew it.

The following morning John went and bought what was on their list, he also bought a small fridge, he reasoned that he could either sell it when the kitchen was fitted or use it as a beer fridge, he also bought a few bits and pieces,decorating tools, paint brushes and filler. His dad and his uncle David had arrived early, they started stripping out the kitchen and Kayleigh got stuck in bagging up rubbish and taking things out the back door, still looking fetching in a boiler suit, she had her hair tied up and was wearing a headscarf. 

" Hello " A voice said from the hall.

" In here dad " Kayleigh replied, a huge smile on her face.

" Hiya love " Bill gave Kayleigh a huge hug.

" How you doing George ?" Bill asked, shaking John's dad's hand.

" Fine mate, this ugly bugger here is my brother David, or Davie "

" Pleased to meet you mate " David replied.

" You're identical twins aren't you?"

" And your point is " George grinned.

" I'm going to check the electrics babe, see what needs replaced, make sure it's all safe and sound, then I'll plan out what needs done in here okay "

" That's fine thank you "

" Hey no thanks needed, you're my girl, dads look after their girls "

A few hours later John appeared.

His dad, uncle and father in law to be were drinking tea, sitting on deckchairs on the front lawn, Kayleigh was sweeping the path at the side of the house.

" Not interrupting, am I " John said cheekily.

" Here he is , Blister. " George quipped.

" Blister ? John shrugged.

" Appears when the works done "

Davie and Bill sniggered.

" Very funny pater, remember I'll pick the home you go into " 

" Sorry son "

" That's most of the kitchen out, we've left the sink obviously, Kayleigh's given Bill a rough idea of how the new kitchen is going to be laid out, so it's all go"

George said with a smile. 

" I'll just have a cuppa, then I'll get stuck in "

" You sure John ?"

" Yes why ?"

" Well it's man's work really "

" That's it, your getting an old pish stained chair when you go into care and there won't be any bloody window view either "

Bill and Davie laughed at this father son ribbing, seeing the participants smiling as they insulted each other.

" When are you thinking of moving in love ?"

" As soon as possible uncle Davie " Kayleigh was enthusiastic.

" Well it's eight weeks to the wedding isn't it love, so including the honeymoon it'll be at least ten weeks , won't it ?" Bill said, staring intently at Kayleigh.

" What ?"

" I said it'll be about ten weeks till you move in "

" I don't think so "

" Well have another think "

" Are you serious ?"

" Yes "

Kayleigh stared at Bill, there was no wavering, she saw he was serious .

" I'm a grown woman dad "

" We can discuss this later "

" Oh we will, we certainly will " Kayleigh went inside and slammed the door.

" I'm going carp fishing on Sunday John, fancy it ?"

Uncle Davie changed the subject as quickly as he could.

" That would be nice, uncle Davie thanks"

" So " Bill carried on, " you putting in a dishwasher or not John ? "


	5. Are you being sarcastic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets one room finished at last. Bill and Kayleigh air their differences and Nana Rose bestows her wisdom.

The breakfast plate was put down to him, like it always was, then she filled his mug, Worlds greatest dad, it said, she had gotten him it a few years ago.

" Bet she isn't thinking that now " he thought.

Brenda sat opposite sipping her own cup.

Bill finished his breakfast and was looking to see if he could gauge Brenda's mood, he couldn't . He knew Kayleigh would have confided in her mother, and if Kayleigh was angry odds were…….

" Did she say anything?"

" Who ?"

" Who do you think Brenda ?"

" If you mean the daughter you humiliated in front of her future in laws, no "

" I didn't humiliate her "

" She thinks you did "

" I don't think I did "

" Well, you were there Bill, I wasn't , but she's absolutely fuming "

" She'll calm down by tonight " Bill said, resolutely.

Brenda walked around the table and lifted Bill's plate.

" I wouldn't bet on it " she said in his ear," not one little bit "

Bill sighed, Brenda was probably right .

" Here " John handed Kayleigh a cuppa.

" Ta " 

" So ?" 

" I told you, it's for me and my dad to sort, it's not your problem "

" Look babe, I'm as good as your husband already, so your problem is my problem, whether you like it or not " John bent slightly to press his nose against Kayleigh's.

" Well I don't like it, and it is not your problem "

John knew by the tone of voice not to push the issue.

The gentle hiss of the steam wallpaper stripper drew John's attention.

" Finish this cuppa, then get the window wall stripped, then that's it done "

" We can start decorating tomorrow "

" Nope "

" What do you mean Nope?"

" What I mean is, there are still wedding preparations to finalise, so that's what your doing this week, I'll work here decorating and building the kitchen units, if they arrive"

" I'll help you John "

" No you won't, getting you up that aisle is more important than getting bleedin anaglypta on the walls, so think on lady " 

" You really are a wonderful man Mister Redmond "

" I know " John said grinning.

" The bedroom furniture is getting dropped off at your mums tomorrow by the way "

" Thought that was next week ?"

" Got delivered to the shop early "

" One less thing to worry about then"

John got Kayleigh to promise she would concentrate on the wedding plans, and only the wedding plans. The arrangement was for her to come back to the house after her work on Friday, and help him then.

" Kayleigh are you in ? " Bill shouted from downstairs.

Kayleigh took a deep breath.

" My cars here isn't it ?"

" Can we talk ?"

Kayleigh flung her scraper down, and in a temper headed downstairs.

John followed.

" If you've come to apologise you can forget it " Kayleigh said as she walked down to meet her dad.

" I've no intention of apologising "

" Fine " Kayleigh turned around and started back up.

" You get back here miss I'm talking to you " Bill said, firmly.

John saw Kayleigh stop on the stairs, flare her nostrils and take a deep breath, both, if you knew Kayleigh, were warning signs. She turned and marched back down the stairs.

" I'm a grown woman dad not a bloody adolescent, so treat me like one "

" Well act like one "

" I do "

" Stomping off in temper isn't being grown up "

" Well why do you do it then?"

" I'm trying to discuss thing like an adult "

" Adults talk, they don't tell other adults what to do "

" This is getting us nowhere, mum says you've got a problem with what I said, what is it ?"

" Are you for real ?"

" What's wrong with what I said ?"

" You as much as told me I couldn't move in here until I'm married "

" No I meant I didn't want you living here with John until you're married "

" That isn't your decision to make "

" It's my preference "

" And my preference would be to stay with the man I love and that I'm going to marry as soon as I can, whether you like it or not "

" And what about respect eh ?"

" Do you think in this day and age that living with my fiance, means that I have no self respect ?"

John noticed that Kayleigh and Bill stood not quite nose to nose, but as near as damn it. Both were flushed with anger.

" That isn't what I said, and it's certainly not what I meant "

" Or would you have no respect for me, is that it dad ?"

"What does that even mean ?"

" Would my living with John, cause you to lose respect for me ?"

" No "

" I don't believe you "

" What about you having respect for me, for my wishes ?"

" I have always respected you dad, always "

" But not on this eh ?"

" Dad I love John, and the thought of us having this house and us not staying here together occasionally is unbearable "

"I didn't say I didn't want you staying here occasionally, I said I didn't want you moving in "

" Eh ?"

" I'm not a prude, nor am I naive, and I don't think for a minute that you're living like a nun, so if you were to stay here occasionally I'd understand, but I'd still like you to live at home until the wedding, I'd like you to leave from there, as my daughter, my little girl, and then move in here, move in as Missus Redmond, understand?"

" So I can stay here on occasion?"

" You don't need permission Kayleigh, you were brought up to be a strong independent woman"

" And how's that working for you?" Kayleigh asked.

" Pretty much how I thought it would "

" I'll move in after the wedding if that's what you really want "

" Good" Bill smiled.

" Good " Kayleigh echoed. 

Kayleigh found a few things to keep her busy through the following week, it was when Mandy asked how people were getting to the reception from the Chapel that she realised they had forgotten to arrange transport, she spent many hours trying to rectify the oversight. There were also dress fittings to arrange, she was looking forward to getting some decorating done at the weekend.

John and her had met through the week, they went out on Wednesday for a Chinese , and had had supper at both their parents houses.

Kayleigh hadn't seen John on Thursday, but they had spoken on the phone. Kayleigh finished on Friday and headed straight for the house, John was building kitchen units, the kitchen was taking shape, most of the units were in place, and the new appliances were in the front room, come Monday evening it would be finished bar some painting.

" You dish up John, I'll go see how upstairs looks" Kayleigh handed John their takeaway supper.

" You can't "

" Why not ?"

" I took the handle off to paint the door and had to put a screw in it to keep it shut "

" That's a shame "

" After we have this, I'll see if its dry enough to put back on "

" Okay " Kayleigh kissed his forehead, and got out some plates. She never noticed John's grin.

They had a lovely supper and laughed and joked, Kayleigh offered to do the dishes before they got started painting the front room. John said he would go put the handle back on.

Kayleigh walked up the stairs, John was slowly pulling the door to.

" It's dry then "

" Certainly is " 

" Can I see" 

" Right, but let me surprise you "

John covered Kayleigh's eyes and led her in, she heard music.

" Right open them "

Kayleigh gasped, the room was completely decorated, John had put her chosen paper on one wall and had emulsioned the rest in an off white colour, the door, window and all the wood had been glossed and new laminate flooring had been laid, a couple of sheepskin rugs were on the floor.There was a four door high gloss white wardrobe against one wall, two chest of drawers to match were also in the room, as well as two bedside units, and pride of place a white wrought iron bed, it had white linen sheets, and a flower print duvet. There were red rose petals spread all over the bed, every surface had candles, and a small cd player was playing love songs.

" Well well Johnathan, I can't see much painting getting done tonight "

" Funny I get that feeling too " John chuckled.

Kayleigh grabbed him by the hand, led him to the bed and pushed him on to it. John lay and looked at her.

She pulled her blouse over her head, then started to unzip her skirt, she stopped and looked at him .

" Well?"

" Well what babe ?"

" Get naked Johnathan, and hurry up about it "

John didn't need telling twice.

They lay together side by side, holding hands, Kayleigh's disheveled hair, spread around her head like a halo, both of them grinning.Kayleigh rolled to her right and threw her arm across John's chest.

" Thank you "

" I enjoyed that to ya know ?"

" I know but even although we were both, …..you know ?"

" Gagging for it "

" No, well yes but what I meant was, thank you for still being considerate, and making it special, making it nice "

" I always try to be considerate about what you need"

"I know you do, and that's why I consider myself so lucky"

" Thanks for letting me know "

Kayleigh lifted up onto her elbow and looked at John.

" Are you being sarcastic?"

" No, honestly babe, it's good to know that I make you happy that way too, and if I didn't I'd like you to tell me "

Kayleigh giggled.

" What's funny ?"

" Imagine that conversation, I love you to bits, I'm going to marry you and have all your babies, but fyi, you're a rubbish shag "

John burst out laughing. 

" That was a joke, right ?" He suddenly said deadpan.

" If you were rubbish John, I wouldn't offer you seconds, would I ?"

" Seconds ?" John lay for a minute, just looking at Kayleigh 

" For an intelligent man, you are slow on the uptake sometimes John "

With a giggle, she threw the duvet off them and straddled a surprised John.

" Oh, seconds " John said, tapping the side of his nose," with you now "

" I noticed " Kayleigh winked," Oh I noticed "

After round two, they lay contently in each others arms.

" I don't know why John, but this house gives me good vibes, I just know we are gonna be happy here together the four of us "

" Four ?"

Kayleigh propped herself up to look at John.

" What ?"

" You said four "

" Did I, I never realised, are you sure ?"

" I'm sure "

Kayleigh lay back down.

" Two kids would be nice right enough ." John said, rubbing his hand down Kayleigh's arm." One of each "

" It's two girls " 

" How in the hell do you know that ?"

" I just do "

John just shook his head.

" Right " Kayleigh said, kissing John and getting out of bed.

" What are you doing now ?"

" Getting dressed and going home " 

" Eh ?"

" I'm going to go and get some things to keep here, then come right back "

" Promise?"

" Don't get all weird on me Redmond " Kayleigh smiled.

" Are you spending the night here ?"

" Try stopping me "

" If I phone me mam and tell her what I need, can you pick them up for me ?"

" Of course "

Kayleigh went home and filled a holdall, and told her mum and dad where she'd be, she had expected a comment or at least some eye rolling, but was pleasantly surprised at how happy her parents seemed to be for her. Then she headed to John's parents.

" I'm up here love " Joan shouted from John's room.

" Hiya " Kayleigh hugged Joan like she always did.

Joan put a few other things in a suitcase and closed it.

" That's the lot then, well all that was on his list"

" It'll be nice to spend some time together "

" It'll save me a fortune in chinese and Indians that's for sure " Joan smiled.

" Eh ?"

" The Chinese or indian takeaways that we bring back for you or John "

" John appreciates the thought "

" Really, so you think that we're actually going for food when we phone ?"

" Aren't you ?" Kayleigh looked perplexed.

" No, Kayleigh we're not "

" Why do you phone then ?"

" You really are a sweet little thing aren't you, we phone to let you know that we're on our way home, so that John and you can finish whatever you might be doing, get it ?"

Joan could see by Kayleigh's blush that she got it.

" Sorry ." Kayleigh said, trying to avoid Joan's gaze. Joan lifted her head up.

" I'm not judging you darling, you love each other, been there done that " Joan winked. 

" Thanks "

" Remember this love, the more time you spend together, the better you'll get to know each other, and you will get on each others nerves "

" Mum said pretty much the same "

" When that happens love do me a favour eh ?"

" Of course mum, what ?"

" Don't kill my boy "

Kayleigh burst out laughing and hugged Joan.

" I'd never do that Joan, honestly"

" Don't be so sure, I've been tempted a few times myself"

The house was complete, two weeks before the wedding, John moved in, Kayleigh did too, almost, she spent Friday evening to Monday night there, but was still officially residing in the domicile of Mr.& Mrs. William Kitson. Kayleigh had just arrived on the Friday after work, her and John seeing who needed to come up for breath first as they did some serious kissing, the doorbell ringing put paid to John's fumbling attempt at undoing Kayleigh bra.

" Saved by the bell " John grinned.

" As if " 

Kayleigh went into the kitchen and filled the kettle.

She walked back into the hall, Nana Rose had come to visit. 

" Hello gorgeous " nana said, holding her arms out to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh hugged her.

" Well love, show your old nana your house then, this looks lovely " she looked around her. 

" Here buggerlugs " she handed a carrier bag to John," put the wine in the fridge " 

" Is grandad John with you ?"

" No he'll pick me up later, he has a meeting with the pigeon club committee "

" I think he prefers the company of his pigeons more than people sometimes" John shouted from the kitchen.

" John love, he prefers the cats that eat his bloody pigeons to people, right miss Kitson, lead the way love"

A smiling Kayleigh took Rose by the arm and headed upstairs. She showed Rose the two spare rooms, done in neutral colours, both with single beds "

" Nice love, thought you might have done one pink and one blue though "

" I did think about it, but it's tempting fate isn't it, I mean what if I can't, I mean what……..?"

" Sit down love " Nana patted the bed beside her.

Kayleigh sat down, Nana took her hand.

" Remember I told you I'd always be straight with you, and you promised you'd be the same with me?"

" Aye Nana "

" Why the rush love, for kiddies I mean ?"

" I've always wanted them and now I can get them "

" Want a bit of advice?"

" Of course " 

" I'm only going to give my opinion love "

" Go on then Nana "

" You are young, healthy and fit, so is John, you don't need to rush, babies will come easy to you, when the time is right. If I was you, I'd spend a year or two being a couple, growing up together, getting settled, having you time before you have us time. Become a couple before you become a family. Enjoy being a young married couple, because kiddies are all consuming love, and there's no turning back "

" I'm just so looking forward to having them "

" It's just my opinion love, but I'll say this, it's the couples who have waited a bit who are the best, in my experience "

" Thanks Nana , I'll think about that "

" You do lovey, you do "

" Nana can I ask you a question, in confidence, you being a midwife an all?"

" Of course you can love ?"

" Is it really sore ?"

" Childbirth?"

Kayleigh nodded.

" Excruciating love, absolutely, it's like trying to pass a rotating pineapple, but it's quickly forgotten, if it wasn't the world would be full of one child families"

" Does it go back how it was ?"

" What go back ?"

" Where the pineapple exits "

" Aye love it does, we're designed for it, you won't be ruined, why didn't you ask your mam ?"

" I want her to think I'm grown up "

Nana smiled at this lovely girl,

" Come on love show me the rest of the house"


	6. Are you not proud ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh runs into some of John's colleagues , and is made welcome.

" You get a table, I'll get the drinks in, Kayleigh you still on cider ?"

" Yes please "

Helen stood at the bar, she looked across and grinned, there was a hen party in, one of the attendees was standing at the bar wearing a sash.

" Wedding imminent is it ?" Helen asked, nodding across to the noisy group.

" Next weekend "

As the girl spoke Helen noticed her badge and her uniform.

" Do you work at the big store at the retail park along the road ?" Helen asked.

" Aye we do "

" My friend over there" she indicated Kayleigh's table" gets married in a fortnight"

" That's lovely, she must be so excited "

" She is, and funnily enough she's marrying one of your managers "

" Who ?"

" John"

" John, John Redmond ?"

" Aye that's him, take it you know him then ?"

" Yes, I do, I mean all of us do, he's a nice guy "

The barman asking her order ended Helen's conversation.

Cath took the tray of drinks over to the boisterous table.

" You took your time "

" Oh I got talking "

" Oh we noticed "

" Anyway " Cath said, handing out the drinks, " see the little redhead ?"

They all looked at once,

" For god's sake, can you lot be subtle ? " Cath said, in exasperation.

" What about her ?" Sharon asked.

" She's getting married in a fortnight "

" That's lovely for her, but why tell us ?" Janine shrugged.

" Because she's marrying John Redmond "

Suddenly the table went quiet.

" Our John Redmond?"

" Obviously our John, her friend recognised my uniform "

" She's a pretty little thing isn't she ?"

" Do you think we should go and talk to her ?"

" Christ no, he hardly mentions her, he must have a reason "

" John mentions names, and tells me stories but he keeps us and work separate "

" Why ?"

" He reckons if he's friendly with staff, they might not take him seriously enough "

" You and me are friends, and I'm your boss, it works for us"

" I don't mind really, I means I get him to myself more "

" He should be showing you off babe "

After an hour Helen left, Kayleigh declined a lift, she was going to finish her drink and get a taxi back, before she went however she decided to go and introduce herself.

" Hiya " Kayleigh said as she stood at the table," my boss says that you know my John "

" We do that babe, he's our boss, and one of the better ones"

" So do you all work in the shop ?"

" Have a seat love and we'll introduce ourselves "

After the girls all introduced themselves they all, Kayleigh included, fell into conversation.

" We invite him to things but he never seems to have the time to come " Sharon, the bride to be said.

" The last couple of months we've been doing up our house……."

" You have a house ?"

" Yes, we bought it together "

" So he doesn't stay with his mum ?"

" Not now, no "

" Whereabouts ?"

" Salford "

" So that keeps him busy I suppose"

" That and him playing in a band takes up most of his spare time "

" Band ?" Janine almost shrieked. 

" Aye, he plays keyboards," Kayleigh looked at the stunned faces around her, " I take it he never mentioned that either ?"

" He hardly mentions you Kayleigh love, why I don't know, I mean you seem normal "

" Thanks, I think " Kayleigh smiled.

" He's very private your John "

" He's painfully shy truth be told "

" Really ?" Sharon said in astonishment. 

" Like you wouldn't believe " Kayleigh had a feeling for people, she could feel no animosity, she knew these girls did like John, and she also knew they would pounce on any snippet of information they could get from her.

Her phone rang.

" Oh speak of the devil , Hiya love "

"................."

" No I'm still in town, went for a drink with Helen after work "

" ……….. ……."

" Oh that would be lovely, I'm in the Old Pump House,"

"................"

" No the one on Clippers Quay,"

".................."

" Okay see you soon, bye bye, love you too "

" John ?" Cath asked.

" I had better be ." Janine said and burst out laughing.

Fifteen minutes later, Cath saw John standing on the doorway scanning the room.

" Your John's here Kayleigh "

Kayleigh stood and turned so John could see her, she waved vigorously , he obviously saw her as his smile lit up the room, as he walked over.

Kayleigh got up and met him halfway, she linked arms with him and walked to the table.

" I met some friends of yours John "

" So I see " his smile was genuine.

" Hiya Mister Redmond " the table said en mass.

" Evening ladies, so this is Sharon's night is it ?"

" Only the start Mister Redmond, we're going for a Chinese and then going clubbing."

" Pointless telling you to behave I suppose ? " John smiled.

Kayleigh pulled him closer and kissed his cheek,

" You could buy a round for them John, before we leave, I'll have one too "

John put £20 on the table.

" You sit here with Kayleigh and us Mister Redmond, Lisa and Mag will go to the bar "

Inwardly John sighed, but outwardly he accepted gracefully and sat down.

" Kayleigh says you play in a band, tell us more about that "

John didn't speak much on the drive home, he answered when Kayleigh spoke, but not much more. It grated on Kayleigh, she never let things grate for long though.

" Why don't you talk about me at work ?"

" I don't deliberately not talk about you, if someone mentions you I talk about you plenty "

" Sharon says we were engaged long before they knew "

" So, she isn't on my needs to know list "

" They don't know we have a house together "

" Why would they, I don't know if they're living with partners, parents or cats, why should I tell them ?"

" Aren't you proud of me ?"

" What ?"

" I'm so proud of you John, I tell everyone about being engaged, having our house, you being one of the youngest assistant managers in the country, all about your music, I do it because I'm so proud that you're mine. Are you not proud of me ?"

John pulled up at the side of the street. He switched off the car and turned to face Kayleigh. He suddenly grabbed her hand.

" See that ?" He nodded towards her engagement ring.

" Yes "

" The minute you put that on, I thought I would explode with pride, and that feeling has never abated Kayleigh, never. There aren't enough words in the English language for me to adequately explain how proud I am to have a lovely, generous, caring woman like you, every time I see you I find it hard to believe your mine, every single time. I used to be able to give or take going out, but now I crave it because I can show you off, because I am that proud of having a fiance like you, so very very proud "

" I'm sorry John "

" Look, they're nice enough people, but I don't want to share you with them, I want home life and work life to be completely different, totally separate"

" So you don't tell them anything?"

" If they ask I'll answer, but I don't volunteer information "

" They like you, they would probably appreciate it if you spent just a little off duty time with them,it would let them see you like them."

Kayleigh saw John nod.

" You know I'm right don't you ?" She pushed.

" Aye, I guess you are "

" So, you'll spend a little of duty time with them then ? "

" Yes I will " John knew when to give in, now was such a time.

Kayleigh kissed his cheek.

" Good, ' cause Sharon said our invitation to her evening reception is still open "

" And ?"

" I gratefully accepted on your behalf "

John chuckled, his dad was right, Kayleigh could play him like a banjo.

Kayleigh decided to do a shopping on the Monday, she had phoned John to say she was in, did he need anything. John asked her to meet him at customer services.

" Hiya love " John completely out of character for him lifted Kayleigh and gave her a huge kiss.

" That was nice Johnathan, any other surprises for me ?" Kayleigh said jokingly.

John looked serious for a moment and then smiled.

" I have as it happens" John went behind the desk and lifted the microphone.

" Attention all staff, attention all staff," the PA system was loud and clear.

" This is John Redmond , my gorgeous fiancee Kayleigh is at the information desk, this is the beautiful girl that I am proud to be marrying in a few weeks time, so would anyone who hasn't met the gorgeous love of my life yet, but would like to, please come and say hello, thank you "

Kayleigh looked along the row of checkouts, every neck was craning to look, fortunately Sharon and Janine were fairly close, they waved to her and headed over. Kayleigh waved back.

" I'm gonna kill you. " she said under her breath.

John winked.

" Hi Kayleigh love nice to see you again, and thanks for getting John to come to my reception"

Although she was talking to Kayleigh, Sharon looked at John.

" My pleasure Sharon, and thanks for re inviting me, I mean us ".

Slowly, individuals came over to be introduced, John was beaming with pride.

" Bloody hell !!"

" Is that a good or bad bloody hell Johnathan"

" It's a magnificent bloody hell, you do know it's bad etiquette to upstage the bride , don't you ?"

" Like it then ?" Kayleigh beamed.

" Stunning "

She was dressed in an off the shoulder plum coloured dress, it stopped just above the knee, it was figure hugging, it accentuated her large bust, small waist, flat tummy and womanly hips, it was really figure hugging. She had her hair down but it was curled, she looked stunning.

" Will I impress?"

" Are you wearing knickers?"

" Buy me drinks and you'll find out "

" I'm serious Kay "

" So am I "

"Are you, I can't see an outline?"

" It's a body suit I've got on, bra and pants in one sort of, got a popper gusset though, it's a bugger with these nails I can tell you, almost stabbed my foufou getting into it "

" Looks like a lady and then speaks "

" Foufou is better than what I used to say "

" I know " John chuckled.

" Come on John, I feel the need to boogie "

" I'll tell you what babe ?"

" What ?"

" I'm glad I had a low key stag last night, I couldn't drink two nights in a row "

" Me too, the hen lasted a bit longer than I would have liked, but the hangover has cleared up nicely"

They arrived at the venue, it was a warm night so Kayleigh decided to leave her jacket in the car.

John was grinning as he was introduced to Trevor, Sharon's husband and still grinning they made their way into the hall proper. 

" Anyone you need to sit next to John ?"

" Need to ?"

" Anybody you need to be seen to be with ?"

" Only you love " John kissed her, much to her surprise and delight.

" Can we sit next to some of them I already know then ?" Kayleigh nodded to the far side of the room.

" Sure "

Kayleigh waved and smiled and took John by the hand over to some of the crowd she had met in the Old Pump House .

" Hiya " her cheery disposition was clear to see, her and John were made welcome. John, much to his workmate's surprise, was a good dancer, and enthusiastic, he and Kayleigh spent more time dancing than at the table. Kayleigh fitted in and her and the store girls had a good rapport, John mixed well with their partners, his knowledge of football coming in handy, he was thoroughly enjoying himself, the odd kiss that he and Kayleigh shared throughout the evening not embarrassing him in the least, he had been at the gents , he came back to see Kayleigh standing at the side of the stage with a knot of other women, deep in conversation with the band lead. Lisa nodded in his direction, Kayleigh turned and smiled, and headed over to him.

" What's happening love ?"

" Sharon would like you to sing, they all would "

" I dunno……"

" And I would especially "

" Fair enough, anything in particular?"

" The Alabama one you sang last week, gives me goosebumps "

" Okay then "

John headed onstage and spoke to the band, Kayleigh watched as they handed him the mic.

" Hello there "

The venue's occupants, quietened down, and looked at John.

" I've been asked to sing, so brace yourselves, this is for a special woman, my darling Kayleigh Kitson, for you babe"

Kayleigh looked on, tears in her eyes, as proud as punch.

John sat at the keyboard and settled in, the drummer counted him in.The lights dimmed as he started playing.

I'll admit I could feel it

The first time that we touched

And the look in your eyes

Said you felt as much

But I'm not a man

Who falls too easily

It's best that you know

Where you stand with me

I will give you my heart

Faithful and true

And all the love it can hold

That's all I can do

But I've thought about

How long I'll love you

And it's only fair that you know

Forever's as far as I'll go

When there's age around my eyes

And gray in your hair

And it only takes a touch

To recall the love we've shared

I won't take for granted

You know my love is true

'Cause each night in your arms

I will whisper to you

I will give you my heart

Faithful and true

And all the love it can hold

That's all I can do

'Cause I've thought about

How long I'll love you

And it's only fair that you know

Forever's as far as I'll go

Forever's as far as I'll go

Alabama .

(Michael B. Reid ) 

As John was singing Sharon and Trevor got up and danced together, although they had a totally different wedding song, they still thought this apt for a wedding. Kayleigh sorely wished that she could be dancing with John, instead she contended herself watching him, and watching how people were enjoying him, she never realised it, but those looking at her saw a huge smile, and she was first on her feet to applaud John.

" He's a lovely singer Kayleigh love," Cath said, squeezing Kayleigh's hand.

" He's a lovely man, I love him so much. " Kayleigh replied without looking at Cath.

Cath smiled, hoping one day someone would love her like that.

Kayleigh knew that this week was going to drag in, but this time next Saturday, she would be Missus Kayleigh Ann Redmond, and start a whole new chapter in her life.


	7. Five Venues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last few days before the wedding, there are a few loose ends to tie up, and some advice to recieve.

John's phone buzzed, he turned it over and smiled,

" Kayleigh?" Dave asked.

" Aye " 

" Thought so, your smile,s a big give away "

A cough from the front of the room drew their attention, like it had been intended to.

An hour later, the lecturer finished his talk, and after a brief question and answer session, left the attendees to go on their way. John was only one of a handful of junior managers attending. 

" We're going for a pub lunch John you for it ?"

" No thanks Si, I'm finished now "

" Finished how ?"

" He's got his upcoming nuptials this weekend " Dave answered for John.

" So I'm finishing today, now in fact" John said looking at his watch.

" Can't see me ever getting married" one of the attendees from another store commented.

" To each their own , anyway I'm off , see you guys, see you in a fortnight "

" Hold on John, we can all go out together "

The group headed down stairs and headed to the carpark, John leading.

" Who in the name of god is she ?" Simon asked, his tongue hitting the floor.

Kayleigh was picking John up on her way home from her last pre wedding aerobics class.

She had her hair in a ponytail, she always did for fitness classes, she was wearing her short sky blue exercise top, it showed her ample bosom and her toned washboard tummy to their best advantage, her belly bar glinting in the sun, her leggings were also blue, but a slightly different shade, they were like all of Kayleigh's leggings, exceptionally close fitting, leaving little to the imagination, she had on her Adidas trainers, the ones she had bought the same as John's, she looked, young ,athletic and vibrant, she was quite simply stunning. She waved enthusiastically to John, he waved back .

" That Si, is my Kayleigh "

Simon looked towards Dave,he smiled.

" No accounting for taste Si, is there ?" 

" She's gorgeous "

" That surprises you, does it ?" John said sharply. 

" That's you told " Dave whispered as he passed Simon.

John walked with Iain and Dave over to the waiting vision of loveliness.

Kayleigh walked over and hugged Dave,

" John told me about your loss, I'm so sorry to hear about your dad "

" Don't be, that arrogant old bastard is the reason I left Glasgow to come down here. Only reason I'm even going to the funeral is to support my mum, I'd much rather be at the wedding "

" We'll think about you on saturday. " Kayleigh said, looking directly at him.

" Don't you dare lady, you just think about you and John, and the perfect wedding"

" I'm looking forward to meeting your Mandy again ", Iain said.

" She's keen on seeing you again too." Kayleigh replied.

" Right John, shall we ?"

" We certainly shall "

" Bye " Kayleigh turned and walked back to the car, John headed for the other side.

Iain watched Kayleigh wiggle away.

" Look at the ar…….."

" If you finish that sentence Iain, I'll lay you out, understand ?"

Iain smirked and attempted to stare Dave down.

" You're serious ?"

" Aye, I am, I'll not have a hoormaister like you talking about wee Kayleigh like a piece of meat, understand?"

" I get you, yes "

" Remember that " Dave stared at Iain, until he turned and walked away.

" So" John asked as he got in the car, " all set ?"

" Uh huh, everything is checked and double checked, but eh, something's sort of come up "

" Something good or bad ?"

" Mum invited aunt Audrey and my cousins over for a girly chat and a glass of wine or two "

" At ours ?"

" No, at mums, but I think dads behind it, I won't be able to stay over tonight because they're staying over. Tomorrow night I'm staying at mum and dads anyway "

" So no naughty until Saturday night ? "

" I'm not going mum and dads until five John ?"

" It's half two now "

" Well be at ours in ten minutes "

" And ?"

"And what do you think ?"

" Horizontal tango ?"

" Wanna dance ?" Kayleigh giggled.

" Not half, put your foot down love "

They never made the bedroom, they started in the hall, and finished on the sofa, they had giggled since they got home, they hurriedly got dressed again. Kayleigh went to brush her hair, John made tea, it was at the table when she reappeared. She kissed the top of his head as she passed him.

" You driving or do you want a lift ?"

" I'll take my car, I want to leave it at mum and dads anyway"

" Makes sense"

" John ?"

" What darling ?"

" Will you promise me something?"

" I'll promise you anything darling, what is it ?"

" If I don't do the wife thing the way you want, will you please tell me ?"

" What wife thing ?"

" Being a wife "

" You're doing a great job so far "

" I'm serious John, it's important to me "

" Yes then, I promise to tell you, on condition you promise to do the same for me "

" I won't have to John "

" Neither will I "

" I love you so much John Redmond, you know that don't you ?"

" Of course I do, and I hope that you know how much I love you ?"

Kayleigh just nodded, she knew she'd cry if she spoke any more. 

They had a long emotional goodbye kiss on the doorstep, John then took her bag to the car.

" Next time we'll meet will be at the altar" John said. 

" Be better dressed eh ?"

" Ha, ha, right beat it "

" Do you have the list of things to check tomorrow ?"

" Yes "

" Got a copy of all the agreed prices ?"

"Yes ?"

" Got………."

" I've got it all sorted love honest "

" Bye then "

John waved as Kayleigh drove off, he was already missing her .

John was up early on Friday, he phoned Kayleigh, just to hear her voice more than anything, she said she'd phone him back, it had been in the early hours when they went to bed. 

He went to see the Priest, and discussed the ceremony for the umpteenth time, the priest was fairly young and had quite a cheery demeanour, and a modern outlook.

" So see you tomorrow then John, you and Kayleigh"

" Certainly will Father"

" And relax John, it's a wedding you can't get it wrong "

" I'll try "

" Be sure you do "

The priest waved as John left, Father Damian knew Kayleigh was an atheist, but the fact she was letting John have his Catholic wedding, moved her a little way further from eternal damnation, not much but a bit.

John's next stop was, the coach hire company, they had everything in hand, the timings were double checked. His next stop was the reception venue, the Magnificent Tudor style Worsley Court House. 

It had been a cold wet day, they had seen five wedding venues that day, Kayleigh was tired and hungry, and getting fed up, John had promised her that this would be the last for the day, they'd have a look then go for dinner somewhere.

As he drove into the carpark opposite, the clouds suddenly parted and the building was bathed in a shaft of sunlight, the white and black building beckoning them to go inside. They were not disappointed. They looked at each other and nodded, it was date availability in this place that dictated their wedding date.

" Only fanbloodytastic, that's all, it looks fantastic, thank you so much " John said, shaking the manager's hand.

" Our pleasure Mister Redmond "

" What do you think Brenda ?"

" I think it's lovely love, it's done up beautifully, she's gonna love it "

" Absolutely " John enthused.

John and Brenda walked out together.

" Want to grab a coffee John ?"

" That would be nice "

" Let's find a cafe then"

John put Brenda's coffee down in front of her,

" Thanks "

" You're welcome "

They sat not speaking for a while.

" I feel like I should be asking you to look after Kayleigh or something, but somehow I know I don't need to" Brenda eventually said.

" That's good I suppose "

" Aye, I guess so "

John shuffled his feet nervously. 

" It's a big responsibility you know ?" Brenda looked closely at John.

" Marriage?"

" Love "

" I've loved Kayleigh since the day I met her, tomorrow just proves to others how much I love her"

" No "

" Eh ?"

" Tomorrow proves to Kayleigh how much you love her, and hopefully you realise how much she loves you in return "

" Of course I do "

" Just remember it's not always going to be like this "

" Like this ?"

" Smooth and easy, there will be rough patches"

" I know that Brenda"

" But,... do me a favour John, shut your eyes and think about Kayleigh "

" Eh ?"

" Go on, humour me "

John did, and Brenda watched him smile, eventually he opened his eyes.

" When you want to walk away……."

" I'll never do that "

" When you want to, try and remember what you just thought of, and keep remembering, that's your happy place "

" Is that what you do ?"

" Yes, but I also beat seven shades of shit out of Bill on occasion, just to keep my hand in "

John chuckled,

" All the Kitson women are nuts, you know that right ?"

" You'll never prove it John "

" Thank you. " John said earnestly.

" What for love ?"

" For accepting me into the family, for making me welcome "

" You love our Kayleigh John, of course we'd welcome you, you are our family now "

Brenda squeezed John's hand and smiled.

John got on with Bill, but somehow him and Brenda had developed a strong bond. Kayleigh suspected it was because her mum was open, bubbly and unreservedly emotional, whereas his own mum was rather reserved.

" So what's your plans for your last night of freedom?" Brenda asked as they prepared to go their separate ways.

" Me, Paul and dad are going to have an indian and a few games of cards."

" Ooh, living the high life "

" Hey lady, I've got a big day tomorrow " John scolded.

" I know, Kayleigh, is having a quiet night too, just me and her aunties, a few wines, and a bitchfest about men "

" Don't you be putting her off marriage now, you hear ?"

" Loud and Clear, bye John love, I'll see you when you're better dressed.

" Aye, you too, bye bye "

" Go on just the one "

" No thanks, I had a few last night "

" I'll have it then "

" Indeed you will not Amanda Kitson, you're too young "

" Oh go on mum, we're here to watch her " Kayleigh winked unseen towards her little sister.

Auntie Vera handed the glass to a grinning Mandy.

" Cheers M'dears "

" So Kayleigh love, is there anything you would like to know, but you're too embarrassed to ask your mum, because if there is, me and auntie Irene are here for you " Vera said, earnestly. 

" No I think I've got a grasp of things "

" I bet you have " Mandy chuckled.

" Amanda, if you're not going to be serious you can go to bed now young lady "

" Calm down mum, she's having a laugh that all "

" That's all very well Kayleigh, but there is a time and a place "

" I bet she's got them covered too " Mandy quipped.

" Cheeky mare " Kayleigh flung a cushion at Mandy.

" You sure love ? " Vera said.

" Yes, there isn't anything I need to know, what I don't already know, John and I will discover together, but thank you anyway"

" I'll tell you something anyway Kay, listen and listen good, you too Amanda, it'll stand you in good stead when it's your turn to wed "

Amanda shuffled closer to Kayleigh, wine glass in hand.

" When you're getting over your first serious fight, after the hurtful words and slurs have been bandied about……."

" We don't fight auntie Vera "

" You will, but anyway, after the hostility is over, or nearly over, you look him straight in the eye, don't blink, stare right into his eyes, and tell him this "

Vera took a drink and smiled.

" You look at him and you tell that man that you are so glad you married him "

" Eh?" Mandy shrugged.

" And do you know what he'll say?" Vera continued. 

" No " Kayleigh and Mandy said in unison.

" He'll ask why "

" And ?" Kayleigh said.

" Still looking in his eyes, you tell him, because you have a bigger willie than your brother "

Irene burst into hysterics, Brenda shook her head and laughed,

" Nice one " Mandy said giving Vera the thumbs up. Kayleigh looked on puzzled.

" You okay Kayleigh ?" Irene eventually asked.

" I've never seen Paul's willie though " she said innocently.

That did it for Vera, she chuckled the rest of the night. 

" Full house "

" You're a cheating toe rag Paul "

" How ?"

" How, I'll tell you how, because I've got two Kings so how can you have three ?"

" You place too much weight on trivia dad "

" I'll place the weight of my size nine up your arsehole shortly boy "

" Whoa there Tyson. " John said grinning, " if you've got two Kings, why did you play that queen flush, where's your Kings "

Paul wiggled his eyebrows.

" Looks like I've been found out then eh ?" George smiled.

" Cheating toe rag dad " Paul said grinning.

" Alright, alright, forget the cards, let's have a shandy or ten eh ?"

" That's why we're weird John, its competitive dad there, it's all his fault "

" How do you make that out, and I'm not weird?:

" Most dads would let their kids win, but oh no not old Georgie boy, he's got to win "

" Makes you competitive, if I just let you win, you'd learn hee haw, this toughened you two up "

" How does sticking cards up your sleeves toughen us up ?"

" Not this specifically, but in general, letting you win would be to easy "

" Explain your logic please dear pater "

" When we went to the park and one or both of you beat me at whatever, you got a sense of achievement, you remembered it, you told mum about it, you told each other, do you think you would have felt the same if you knew I'd let you win ?"

John and Paul looked at each other, simultaneously they broke into huge grins.

" Well?" George asked.

" Probably not " Paul answered.

" You're a sly old bugger Geordie " John winked.

" Can't beat you physically, need to do you mentally, so where's me drink then, if got a mouth as dry as a nun's ……."

" DAD" 

"Purse, I was going to say purse" 

Paul poured his dad a glass of Malt and handed it to him with a menu for the local Indian restaurant. 

A few hours later, the three Redmond men were sitting in John's livingroom listening to Kayleigh's Now 52 CD.

" There's some dross on that ain't there?"

" She likes it " John remarked.

" Kayleigh likes it, don't call her she John, it's not respectful "

" I respect her "

" I know you do son, that's why I'm saying don't call her she, call her by her name "

" Kayleigh means a lot to you and mum, doesn't she dad ?" Paul asked, looking at his relaxed dad.

" Of course she does, she's going to be more like a daughter than an in law, she's a breath of fresh air, and she's put paid to certain suspicions concerning your brother "

" You what ?"

" No offense John son, but you did spend a lot of time with groups of young men "

" Now just you wait a minute…….."

" We did wonder perhaps, but no need to now eh ?"

John stared angrily at his father.

Suddenly George broke into a wide grin.

"You're a shitehouse dad, do you know that ?"

John shook his head.

" Of course I do, your mam is always telling me"

" I'll tell you John" Paul said " for being a clever guy, you don't half get wound up easily "

" No honestly John, me and your mum love Kayleigh because she's made you grow up, as soon as you and her got together, you got focus, look at you, almost two years down the line, you're pushing for promotions that you otherwise wouldn't have bothered about, you have this lovely house, and a lovely future ahead, all down to a little redhead daft enough to fancy you "

" True " 

" Any words of wisdom for him dad ?" Paul asked, as he topped up George's glass.

" Never go to bed angry "

" Really ?"

" Aye, stay up late and fight the bitch "

Paul and John chuckled.

George sat up straight in his chair, he looked earnestly at John.

" Seriously John, if you think you've fucked up, by saying or doing something, you probably have, so apologise for it, don't dig your heels in like you do with me, your mum, or that idiot there "

Paul waved.

" Marriage is a whole different dynamic, when you do that it really pisses us off, whereas it will hurt Kayleigh, and you don't want to do that ever "

" No I don't "

" And think for two "

" What do you mean?"

" Well look at it this way, Kayleigh is an outgoing bubbly little fireball, who loves nights out and clubbing, so if you're asked to a function, or a party or something like that, instead of thinking, I don't fancy that, ask yourself would Kayleigh fancy that, if the answers yes, then you accept, that's a simplified version obviously, but you get the gist of it eh ?"

" Aye, I do, I suppose she told you about the wedding reception last week ?"

" She did yes "

" Is there really no secret to loving like you and mum do ?"

" No, I just picked the right one that's all "

" I think I have too "

" Good, and if you and Kayleigh have half as much love in your married life as me and your mum have had, you will be a very, very happy couple"

" I'll drink to that. " John smiled.

A loud snore from the other side of the room caught both men by surprise.

" Arsehole " they said in unison, then both laughed.


	8. Sausage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start getting ready for the big day.

The duvet was gently lifted, Kayleigh felt it and slowly opened one eye, Mandy was standing grinning at her.

" Morning sis, I brought you tea and toast "

" Thanks babe, what time is it ?"

" Nine"

Kayleigh sat up and got comfortable, Mandy placed a tray on her thighs, and put a second pillow behind her back.

" Thank you "

" Anything for the bride to be "

" You not having anything ?"

" I'm too nervous to eat Kay, look "

Mandy held her hand out in front of her, there was a definite tremble.

" It should be me who's nervous, not you " Kayleigh chuckled.

" But you're not "

" Not yet no, no doubt I will be later "

" What, on honeymoon you mean ?" Mandy smirked.

" No Mand, that's not what I mean "

" What does it feel like ?"

" I beg your pardon ?"

" Being so much in love, what does it feel like ?"

" All the Christmases and Birthdays you've ever had, all day, everyday. It's simply wonderful Mand, the greatest feeling ever "

" I hope I find it someday"

" You will babe, you will "

The curtains being pulled wide open woke John with a start, the bright beam of sunlight temporarily blinding him.

" Right Johnny boy up you get, we've a busy day today "

" Piss off dad "

" I'll piss off, you cheeky basket, mums bringing your breakfast up "

" What time is it ?"

" Nine " 

" At least Kayleigh wakes me up with a kiss "

" Fair enough, come here then lover " George went to hug John, he puckered his lips as he approached the bed.

" Bugger off you mentalist " John chuckled.

" George, behave yourself. " Joan said as she walked in the room, a breakfast tray in hand .

" Think yourself lucky lad " George chuckled.

" Oh I do, you better believe it " 

" There's tea, toast and sausage, Kayleigh said you're partial to a bit of sausage in the morning now "

John and his dad looked at each other, both could see the other fighting to contain their laughter.

" I'll leave you two to talk "

Joan pulled the door to behind her, she smiled to herself as she heard John and his dad erupt into fits of laughter, she knew fine what she'd said,

" Likes his sausage indeed, really that girl !."

Brenda and Kayleigh's aunts had everything under control, as much as John thought it was Kayleigh and him who had meticulously planned their big day, the older Morgan woman had a hand in everything, once Kayleigh had made a decision on what she wanted, they delegated the organisation of said item to one of their number, and when they were involved, it would go right.

The dress was on the way, Brenda and Mandy were going to be dressing the bride. The hairdresser was coming at 12, Kayleigh's boss and friend Helen was doing it, Kayleigh wanted to get someone else so as to allow Helen to enjoy the day, but Helen insisted, same with Chloe another of Kayleigh's friends, she would do nails and makeup, then do a quick change to get to the chapel. Kieron was getting dressed at the last minute overseen by Bill, he had already had his lecture about behaving. Bill had phoned to check on the cars, all was ready, touch wood.

Joan didn't have much to do this morning, Kayleigh bless her had invited her to the dress shopping, and the subsequent fittings, she was also asked for her opinion on lots of other things pertaining to the wedding, but in reality she wasn't really needed, Brenda had a good grasp of things.

It had been Joan's idea to get George and Paul and her of course to go to John's this morning and do their wedding preparations from there. Basically her job today was to get her three boys organised, it was a tough ask but someone had to do it. 

" You okay about not wearing your kilt dad?"

" No I hate you, you shitehouse but it is what it is "

" Eh ?"

" Only joking son, we'll all look good in the dress suits"

" Sure ?"

" John pal, it's your day, what you want goes, okay ?"

" Okay " John replied, smiling.

" Even if we do look like penguins " George grinned .

" And Kayleigh wonders where I get it from ?"

" Oh she knows, John, she knows "

" Anyway "

" Anyway, get your joggies and a t shirt on when you've had breakfast, I'm taking you out "

" Where ?"

" Old man Nesbitts"

" Who ?"

" The old fashioned barber down the old town, near Cameronian Street "

" Why ?"

" Traditional cut throat shave, honest to god John, you ain't experienced a shave as close as this in your life "

" Cut throat, as in Sweeney Todd ?"

" Aye, the very same, it's a shave to die for "

" You just had to say that didn't you ?"

"Say what ?" George grinned.

" You having one ?"

" Of course, so is Paul, only he doesn't know it yet, your mum isn't obviously, she'll use my Gillette "

" I'm telling "

" I'll deny it "

" Deny what ?" Joan said as she came to collect the tray.

" Nothing " John and George said simultaneously.

" Right get up and start getting organised "

" We've plenty time yet mum "

" Just get your arse in gear John, you're making me anxious "

" What are you anxious about mum, it's my wedding ? "

" No its Kayleigh's wedding, you are but an attendee, so start getting ready to attend "

" Alright, alright, you'd think as this is my last morning as a single man you'd cut me some slack " John grinned.

" I'll cut you a clip round the ear boy "

" God your hard work mum "

" Move it !"

" Alright, I'm up ,I'm up "

" You decent love ?"

" Aye dad come in "

A smiling Bill sat on the end of Kayleigh's bed.

" You nervous yet ?"

" No not yet, I'll probably brick it when we get to the Chapel,but at least I'll have my dad with me for support"

" Thanks "

" Thank you "

" While we're saying thanks to each other, I really want to thank you for giving in and deciding to leave from here it means a lot "

" Really ?"

" Of course it does"

" I know you didn't want people thinking I….."

" It was nowt to do with people Kayleigh, it's to do with us, me and you"

" Us ?"

" Aye love, us, me and my little girl, that all just us "

" I'm not a little girl anymore dad " Kayleigh smiled warmly.

" You'll always be mine, my firstborn, my princess, my little girl, I still see that brown eyed bundle of joy when I look at you, and I know it's stupid and selfish and all that, but I wanted you here as long as possible under my roof, just like it has been all these years, because we both know, when you walk out of that chapel later, there will be a new number one man in your life, I won't have you anymore, someone else will, and I wanted these precious last days with you here"

" I'll always be your girl dad, always "

" Aye, but you'll be his wife, you'll be Missus Kayleigh Ann Redmond, Kayleigh Ann Kitson will be gone, our love for each other won't ever change but our relationship will, it has to darling, he has to be your number one priority, that's what being married brings to you."

Kayleigh suddenly realised just how much her dad loved her, not just because of the gentle tone he spoke in or the telltale tears in his eyes, but by the way he looked at her, she had his eyes, and in his she could see nothing but raw emotion. She rushed over to him and hugged him tight, the two of them crying. Mandy opened the door to collect the tray, she closed it again and walked away. She let Kayleigh and Bill have their moment.

" Right Paul get your arse in the chair "

" Why me first ?"

" Tell him Charlie" George said to the white coated barber.

" You're expendable " Charlie replied smiling.

" Eh ?"

" Sit in the chair you big tart " 

" Alright, alright ". Reluctantly Paul sat in the barbers chair.

Charlie put a hot towel around Paul's face and started stropping his razor, John watched in fascination.

" Don't you use disposable blades mate ?"

" I can, if you want, but your dad asked for the closest shave, and this John is how you get it "

" No that's fine wi me "

" Right let's get started ", Charlie mixed up lather in a cup and using a brush liberally applied it to Paul's face, soon using deft smooth strokes he started to shave Paul.

Charlie made idle conversation as he worked, Paul chuckled at the ribald comments, and thanked Charlie, but he was sure he didn't need anything for the weekend. George looked over towards John, like George, John liked a wet shave, and like his father he had several razors, John watched on fascinated, concentrating only on the deft sweeping motions of the barber, only the barber, he was relaxed, just like George planned, George caught Paul's eye in the mirror, Paul winked, George smiled back, Paul knew the script. 

George and his sons headed out of the barbershop all shaved and trimmed, next stop was a bar lunch, Paul dropped his father and brother off, he had errands to run, that was also part of George's plan.

" Anything you want to ask ?" George asked as they ate.

" In general or concerning my wedding ?"

" Whatever you want John "

" Nope"

" Good " 

George continued eating.

" Well you could tell me how to make it work ?"

" Marriage?"

John nodded.

" You don't "

" Eh ?"

" You don't make it do anything it does it's own thing "

" No secret ?"

" Not really "

"Have I got it right, with Kayleigh, I mean ?"

" I'm not even going to justify that with an answer, and you should be ashamed of yourself even thinking that, nevermind saying it "

" I don't mean in the, am I right marrying her way"

" No?"

" God no, it the smartest thing I've ever done "

" That's alright then "

" What I mean have I done all the right things to show her how much I love her, how much I want her ?"

" You must have, she's marrying you isn't she, you must have done at least some of it right "

" I suppose so "

" Look son, no matter how much you think you love her, you will love her more tomorrow, and more again the next day, and so on, and she'll be the same "

" Think so ?"

" Know so "

" Good "

" For what it's worth John, remember this, every night when I go to bed, I kiss your mum and wish her goodnight, and when I get up in the morning for work, I kiss her goodbye, without exception, and she does the same with me, it's little things like that that make relationships special, little things"

" You romantic old tart "

" Guilty "

" I just want to be the perfect husband dad "

" You might be someday, but just now her knowing that you're trying to be will be good enough, she loves you for what you are, not what you'll become, or hope to become, and that said, she'll change over the years too "

" Think so ?"

" Know so John, you're both relatively young,and as you mature together, you won't notice it, but the perfect relationship that you think you have now, will become just that, the people in the relationship don't have to be perfect son, so don't fret over it "

" Sometimes I think I think too much "

" Sometimes you do, but don't think about love, it does it's own thing "

" How you feeling babe ?" Brenda smiled lovingly at her eldest.

" Getting a little nervous now mum"

" It'll all be fine, everything is going just like it should "

" Still can't help wondering though, will this be okay, will that be on time, will………?"

" Kayleigh relax, this is your big day, even if something did go wrong, odds are you'd never know, it would be sorted out before you knew it had even happened"

" I suppose "

" Anything you want to ask me ?"

" As in birds and bees ?"

" No, not as in that, but if you have concerns, well now's your chance to ask "

" No concerns on that front mum, the sex is fun, frequent and satisfying "

" That's a bit more than I need to know, but good for you "

" Are you blushing mum ? " Kayleigh giggled.

" Piss off " Brenda said, shaking her head.

Kayleigh smiled at her mother, and the realisation that this was her last time in this house as single woman suddenly hit her, unexpectedly she burst into tears, Brenda hugged her, and the two of them cried, neither one entirely sure why the other was crying.

" You okay babe ?"

Kayleigh just nodded. 

" Look Kayleigh, if there's a problem or if you're not wanting to go ahead with this, you don't have to "

" Mum I can't wait to get married, it's just, just…."

again Kayleigh wailed and burst into tears.

Brenda held Kayleigh and patted her back talking soothing to her. Eventually Kayleigh regained her composure, using a tissue Brenda had handed her, then wiped her nose.

" No you keep it " Brenda joked as Kayleigh went to hand it back.

Kayleigh smiled, and stroked her mums cheek,

" I hope I'm as good a mum as you are "

" Of course you will be, look at the example you've been set "

Kayleigh smiled and shook her head.

" Modest "

" Praise where it's due, if I can make you such a fantastic woman, I can do anything "

" Thanks mum "

" What was that about, eh, all that crying ?"

" I just realised that this won't be my home anymore, after today "

" No, it won't be, you'll have your own home, with your loving husband, this will be your mum and dads home, but you will always have a room here, you will always be welcome here, so will John"

" It's a big wrench "

" I know, I remember feeling it "

Kayleigh looked at her mum and smiled.

" I'm not the first woman to get married I guess ?"

" Not by a long chalk miss "

" I……."

A knock at the door interrupted Kayleigh .

" Kayleigh, mum, the hairdresser is here "

" Tell her to come up Mandy "

" Okay "

The younger sister could be heard running down stairs.

" Game on now babe "

" Ain't it just , mum ?"

" What ?"

" Thank you "

" For what ?"

" Me, making me good enough for him "

" You're too good for him if you ask me "

" I didn't " Kayleigh smiled.

" I know you didn't " Brenda winked, " just as well eh ?"

Helen and Chloe entered the room, Helen's tears started Kayleigh off again.

Brenda shook her head, it was going to be an emotional day.

" How do I look ?"

" Smart "

" Is this cravat straight ?"

" Yes "

" Is the pin in the centre ?"

" Yes "

" Do these shoes need another polish do you think?"

" No "

" Does this button look loose ?"

" If you ask one more stupid question dad, I'm gonna swing for you ?"

" Jesus, John I was only asking, calm down "

" I am calm, you're just being very irritating "

" I simply asked a question "

" You were trying to wind him up dad, we all know it "

" Thank you Paul " John nodded towards his older brother.

" Traitor " George said smiling.

" Tea anyone?" 

" Yes thanks love "

" Me too mum "

" And me " John shouted.

" Not for you John "

" Why not mum ?"

" Because you're dressed, and a messy bugger, so no tea and no risk "

" I could put a tea towel on him " George suggested. 

" Piss off, I'm not wearing a bastard bib "

" No bib , no tea " 

John looked at his smiling dad and brother.

" Bring a clean tea towel too mum " John shouted downstairs. 

" Stop it you big sloppy git " Brenda playfully admonished Bill.

" Sorry, it's just she's so beautiful " Bill sniffed and blew his nose.

" Good Job Chloe's still here, you blubbing like a little girl got her started, her whole face needs re doing " Brenda continued, as she brushed Bill's lapels for the hundredth time.

Kayleigh's aunt Hazel, Bill's youngest sister came out of Kayleigh's bedroom, and looked at her brother, shaking her head.

" How is she ?"

" Well she's stopped crying, if that's what you mean ?"

" Haz, tell her I'm fine now okay, I'll control myself next time she comes out "

" You should have done it first time "

" I know, but she's stunning "

" Isn't she just " 

" Takes her looks off her old man does my girl "

Bill looked up to see his sister and his wife looking at him.

" What ?"

" She's nothing like you, looks wise, has your temper and stubbornness true enough, but she's Brenda's spitting image "

" She's got my brown eyes "

" Half the bloody population has brown eyes Billy, and they ain't anything to do wi you , no Kayleigh takes her looks of her mum "

" Takes her brains off her dad though, her mum's looks and her dad's brains " Brenda said decisively.

" Could have been worse eh ?" Bill joked.

Brenda and Hazel crossed their arms and stared at him, desperately trying not to laugh .

" Right " Joan said as she once again checked John's cravat " I'll see you shortly, today will fly by love, try to savour it, this is for keeps okay ?"

" Okay mum "

" I love you, and I'm proud of you John "

" Thanks mum "

" What about me " Paul asked grinning.

" Well if John ever needs a kidney, we know where to get it don't we ?"

Paul and John burst out laughing.

" I love you too you bloody lunatic " Joan said kissing her eldest on the cheek.

" And proud "

" Don't push it " Joan grinned.

She sniffed back a tear and walked out to the car, George was waiting. John and Paul watched them go.

" You know how I sometimes get weird thoughts ?"

" As in ?"

" Silly "

" Aye" 

" What was mum's cat called ?"

" Her what ?"

" Her cat, when we were younger, you must remember it, great ginger thing, hated you, stuck its claws in you on a daily basis "

" Why ?"

Paul turned to face John a huge grin on his face.

" Got it yet ?"

" Bingo ?"

" Close, but no cigar "

" Ringo ?"

" Uh huh "

" And ?"

" Think about it "

John stood watching as his car pulled up.

" Let's go bro " Paul held the door for John.

" Don't get it Paul "

" Oh you will, John you will "

The car pulled away gently, John sat back and thought of his lovely young bride.

" Ready?"

" Is dad going to break down again ?"

" No he isn't "

" You sure aunt Hazel ?"

" If he so much as sniffs, I'll kick his arse out the house "

" Thank you "

" Your dad was just overwhelmed Kayleigh love, you forget I've seen the dress a lot, it was your dad's first viewing, and you know he dotes on you sweetheart "

" I know mum "

A white lace dressed Kayleigh walked out of her bedroom, this time to a smiling reception.

" You look so like your mum on our wedding day "

" Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment any day "

" Right, we'll be off now " Vera said, as her and Hazel headed downstairs, " Your car is only five minutes away love, best follow us down "

Bill linked arms with Kayleigh and helped her down the stairs.

They stood waiting for the car.

" You ready love ?"

" Of course I am "

" Mentally I meant ?"

" Uh huh, well as prepared as I can be "

" Think of it like this, by the end of the day, you'll be married to a man who will give you all that you want from life, the comfort , the love ,the family, and if I'm honest, I can't imagine you with anyone other than him, he's perfect for you, but I still think he's lucky to get you "

" I hope he's as good a husband and father as you are "

" He can try, but be honest, I have set the bar rather high "

" You'll get on in life when you lose that shyness of yours dad " Kayleigh grinned.

Bill chuckled and squeezed Kayleigh hand.

A few minutes later, he helped her into the white wedding car.

They smiled at each other, then sat back in their seats, Bill running over his speech, Kayleigh thinking of her groom.


	9. And that's bad is it ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rough ride but eventually everyone gets to the Chapel.

" Say that again slowly "

" The clutch has gone "

" And that's bad is it ?"

" What that means Paul is that were going nowhere "

"Bollocks, what do we do now then ?"

" Get a taxi "

" You got your wallet ?"

" No , you ?"

" In Claire's handbag "

" Shit "

The sound of horns bleeping from the backed up traffic was beginning to grate on Paul's nerves.

" Fucking beep beep to you too arsehole " 

" Calm down Paul "

" We've got a wedding to go to John or did you forget?"

" Of course I didn't forget, but we'll get there "

" How do you know ?" 

" I can feel it "

" That's all I need , you turning into mystic bloody meg "

A small white van pulled up, S. Price Electrical Contractor emblazoned along the sides.

" Can I help you guys ?"

" Do you know anything about clutches ?"

The tall dark haired van driver sniffed dramatically.

" Not really but I'd guess that ones fucked "

John chuckled,

" No shit Sherlock "

" So who's the groom ?"

" Fat boy there " Paul jerked his thumb towards John.

" What time you getting wed mate ?:

" Three "

" Where ?"

" The Cathedral "

The van driver looked down the road .

" Ten minutes tops "

"What mate ?"

" I can get you there in ten minutes, but I can only take one " The van driver said.

" You go John I'll make my own way"

" Look guys it's half past, I'll take the groom, ten minutes there then ten back here, then ten back to the Cathedral wi the best man, what says you ?"

" What's your name mate ?" Paul asked.

" Steve, Steve Price "

" Well you're a lifesaver Steve, thanks mate "

" Dive in buddy, I'll be back for you, Paul is it ?"

" Aye "

" Sit tight Paul mate"

" I thought he'd be here by now " 

" Maybe they got held up "

George watched the white van pull up,

" What's this arse doing, hey buddy you can't park there, this is for…….."

John alighting from the van struck George dumb.

" Thanks mate " John thumped on the roof of the van, which swiftly drove off.

" What happened love ?"

" Bloody car broke down , that guy gave me a lift "

" Where's your brother ?"

" He's gone back to get him "

" At least you're here, we can substitute Paul if we have to " George said having regained his composure.

" That was really decent of that guy wasn't it love ?"

" Aye Joan it was "

" Not long now love, how's your nerves ?"

" I'm more excited now dad, if that makes sense?"

Bill squeezed Kayleigh's hand and grinned.

" How did you manage to get the wedding in the Cathedral, I've meant to ask for ages ?"

" John's gran speaks to the top man regularly "

" Who Jesus ?"

Kayleigh chuckled, 

" No dad, the Bishop "

" Oh right , let's pretend I didn't say that eh ?"

" Jesus " Kayleigh kept sniggering. 

" Alright, alright enough already " Bill shook his head at his own lapse.

As they drove to the venue, Kayleigh repeatedly squeezed her dads hand, every time she did he looked at her and smiled, occasionally she giggled, and said.

" Jesus " under her breath.

All too soon they pulled up at the Cathedral, as Bill looked out puzzled, George walked towards him.

" Oh god, what's wrong dad ?"

" Might be nothing love, let's just see, you stay here "

Kayleigh was biting her lip as she watched the two men talk, Bill patted George on the shoulder and headed back to the limo.

" Well ?" Kayleigh all but shouted.

" John's car burned out the clutch, but he got a lift here ……"

" So he's here ?"

" Aye love, he's waiting for you "

" There's a but though eh ?"

" Aye, Paul's on his way. Driver ?" Bill spoke to the chauffeur. 

" Yes Mister Kitson sir ?"

" Go around the block buddy, slow as you like "

" No problem sir "

" So, Paul ?" Kayleigh said in exasperation. 

" He's on his way, a good samaritan is giving him a lift, be here shortly "

The white van drew up just as the white limo disappeared around the corner.

" Shit " Paul said as he saw it go.

Steve and Paul got out, George went to slip Steve money.

" No pal " he said raising his arms, " I wouldn't have a lassies dream day ruined when I could help, it wouldn't be right "

" Please mate, for your diesel at least "

" Thanks but no thanks, I'm glad to help "

" Look buddy, you did us a great service, and we as a family appreciate it, so get yourself over to Worsley Court House, tonight for the reception, if you won't let us pay for your fuel, at least let us buy you a pint or two eh, bring your girl, what do you say eh ?"

" I'm single at the moment "

" All the better " Paul whispered, " always lots of unattached females at a wedding reception "

" I might take you up on that "

" Please pal, let us thank you properly, just ask for me or my dad okay "

Steve grinned and shook Paul's hand.

" I best go shave then "

" Good lad " George said patting his back " Good lad "

Steve drove off.

" Right Don Corleone, get in there with your brother "

" Eh, Don what ?"

" Corleone "

" You been drinking already pater ?"

" We the family ?"

" I'm lost now dad "

" From the Godfather, Don Corleone?"

" What ?"

" You two get in here now " Joan shouted from the door.

"You're in trouble " Paul grinned, then avoided a play kick from his father.

John was roaring with laughter, grandad John, his maternal grandfather was a normally taciturn man, but on big occasions he was very different, he was an eloquent storyteller, and joker, and he had just finished one of his anecdotes, all within hearing distance were sniggering, Helen his grandmother however was looking slightly flushed, no doubt his story was slightly ribald.

George patted old John on the shoulder as he passed, old John smiled and gave him the thumbs up. George walked with Paul over to John and after wishing them luck went to his seat, suddenly the mumbling hubbub abated, a tell tale sign of the brides imminent arrival.

Paul nudged John .

" Got it yet ?"

" Got what ?"

" The cats name ?"

" Ringo, I already said " John said, looking at Paul.

" Yea that was it, you, me, dad and the cat "

" Eh ! "

" Mums favourite band , John ?"

" The Beatles " John answered.

Paul faced John and grinned.

John's outburst of laughter echoed around the Cathedral .

As the first few bars of the wedding march boomed out through the Cathedral, John got the chills, involuntarily he shivered, Paul noticed and moved closer, he nudged John.

" Okay pal ?"

" Fine, this is it eh, this is real ?"

" As real as it gets John, as real as it gets "

Paul looked around.

" Jesus, a football top, she's got to be joking "

" What ?" John said in alarm.

" Got ye "

" Paul you bast……"

" Ready ?" The priest interrupted John's tirade.

" Yes father " John answered, he looked towards Paul, Paul winked and nodded, John nodded back. Paul had stepped up to the mark for him this morning, he wouldn't tell him, but John was proud of his brother today, so far anyway.

A proud William Kitson slowly walked down the aisle, arm in arm with his oldest daughter, he really knew what bursting with pride meant now. He glanced at Kayleigh, she was staring straight ahead, focused on the luckiest man in the world, his soon to be son in law John. 

John's mother had seen the dress, but not Kayleigh in it, only Mandy and Brenda had seen that. Joan had, like the rest of the congregation, turned to see the bride, the beautiful bride, the beaming redheaded vision of loveliness, Kayleigh took her breath away, Joan knew she was biased, but she had never seen a more beautiful bride.

Kayleigh wore a traditional white lace dress, it was cap sleeved, and low necked, but tastefully so, shaped in at the waist, and followed her curves exquisitely, it had a long fishtail train, her veil was held in place with a diamante tiara, and fell to the small of her back, she carried a red and white carnation bouquet. Her hair was down and curled, her make up expertly applied, she wore heels but still looked tiny as she walked beside her smiling father.

The Cathedral suddenly went quiet as the guests appreciated the spectacle of a gorgeous Kayleigh. There was an expectant hush as the bride approached the altar.

" Bloody hell, he's batting way above his average there ain't he ? " John's grandad said all too loudly as Kayleigh reached the front.

The ripple of laughter he caused affected almost everyone, even the priest sniggered. 

John laughed again when his mother admonished his grandad, only to told ,

" Well he is "

The young Priest had Kayleigh and John face each other, John was lost for words, Kayleigh beamed a lovely smile at him, he smiled back. Suddenly Kayleigh stood on tip toe and kissed John on the lips, once again there was laughter, and a few oohs and aaahs. 

" Not yet Kayleigh " the young Priest said, smiling.

" Hurry up then " Kayleigh said in reply, a huge grin on her face.

The ceremony was short and traditional, Kayleigh had agreed to the Catholic ceremony because it was important to John, the priest knew this and had accepted it, there was no mass.

Soon the most important words to be heard at any wedding reverberated through the Cathedral, 

".....pronounce you man and wife ". They had done it they were married. John moved in and grabbed Kayleigh around the waist, he lifted her and kissed her. He kissed his wife. 

After the formalities required of every wedding, a beaming John and Kayleigh walked down the aisle again, this time heading out of the Cathedral, those who knew Kayleigh best saw a twinkle of love in her eyes as she took the occasional glance at her loving husband, those who knew John best saw a man so proud of his wife he was fit to burst . As they reached the stairs to pose for the obligatory pictures, Kayleigh saw John's uncle deep in conversation with and desperately trying to usher away a bleached blonde woman in her forties, she looked at John, he was also looking at the spectacle.

" Who's that John ?"

" Rita "

" Rita who ?"

" Rita Redmond "

" Julie's mum ?"

" Uh huh "

" I thought she was in Turkey?"

" Well she ain't now apparently "

Suddenly Rita shrugged off John's uncle David and strode towards the happy couple.

" You look gorgeous love, stunning "

" Thank you Rita "

" Oh so you know who I am then ?"

" I just told her " John said.

" Look John love, I'm not here to make trouble, I only came to congratulate you, you know how fond I am of you, don't you ?"

" Aye"

" If you want me to go, just say, I know I'm not flavour of the month wi, certain members of the family, but I only came for you and Kimberley "

" It's Kayleigh aunty Rita "

" Well I wouldn't know would I seeing as how you've never introduced her?"

" You hurt Julie and our Stevie, and I'm still friendly with them "

" Is that a no then, am I not to attend my nephews wedding ?"

" No " John said .

" Yes " Kayleigh said, looking at John.

" But babe …."

" It's my wedding too John, and we're equal partners aren't we?"

" Of course we are babe but ……."

" No arguments Rita okay ?" Kayleigh said as she stared at John's aunt.

" I won't start any love, promise " The busty peroxide blonde crossed her heart.

" Good, isn't that good John ?"

" Super "

" Are you being sarcastic?"

" Uh huh "

" I'm learning John " Kayleigh grinned.

Before John could answer the photographer summoned the bride and groom .

George and Joan walked over to George's younger sister. 

" I promised Caitlin that there would be no arguments "

" Her names Kayleigh "

" Bugger, anyway I promised I'd behave, and I'm assuming you will Geordie "

" Don't call me that ,I've told you a hundred times " John's father replied.

" Why are you here ?"

" Blunt as ever Joan " Rita said, staring.

" So? " Joan persisted.

" Julie told me John was getting married and…….."

"Whoa, hold up, Julie told you ?" George interrupted. 

" Yes "

" Honestly?"

" Well she put it on Facebook, and she knows I follow her , so yea she told me "

" Bollocks she did, you just bloody read about it, and dragged your sorry arse over for a free bar and a party "

Rita flung down her cigarette and ground it out underfoot. 

" Despite what I did, how you lot reacted to what I did, and the arguments that followed, I still love my kids and my nephews, that's who I'm here for John, and Kylie "

" Kayleigh "

" I bloody know, I just forgot ".

" John did try to get in contact ," Joan said.

" I know" Rita replied, " and not doing so was only one of a catalogue of mistakes I've made this last decade. Look, let me celebrate this wedding, then like always, I'll disappear ,eh ?"

" What did John say ?"

" Well he followed the party line didn't he, all Redmonds together, he said no ,"

" Well there you are then, you got his answer "

" Kayleigh said yes though brother dearest, and even though she's new to the family, she's got the balls in that partnership, you and her must get on well Joan eh ?"

" What's that supposed to mean ?" George growled as he stepped closer to his sister.

" Stop it , both of you "

" She ………" George started to explain. 

"George she is winding you up, and like always you fell for it "

George looked at a grinning sister.

" Behave okay ?" He said eventually.

" Of course I will, this is Kayleigh and John's day , and I respect that "

" He's missed you you know ?"

" I missed him "

George sighed.

" I bloody missed you too, you short arsed little swine."

" Really ?"

" Yes really "

Rita kissed George's cheek,

" Thanks Geordie "

" Go and see mum and dad eh ?" He nodded towards the rest of the family group.

Rita winked and headed off .

" Why did you invite her ?"

" Weddings are a time for forgiveness John, your Julie and Steven understand now, they don't hold a grudge"

" You saying I do ?"

" John this is our wedding day let's not squabble "

" Thank you "

" What for ?"

" I wanted her there but, well you know ?"

" Family politics "

" Something like that "

" Nana is right, I see it now "

" About what love ?"

" She said there's a little bit of madness in the Redmonds"

John grinned.

" And it's taken all this time for you to notice, I'm shocked Miss Kitson "

Kayleigh put her left hand in front of John's face and used her other band to point to her brand new wedding ring.

" Does that look like the hand of a Miss ?"

" No Missus Redmond it doesn't "

" You remember that Johnny boy "

" Oh I will lady, you can bet on it "

They leant with their heads together, enjoying the short limo ride from the Cathedral to the reception venue.

" Can you have a word with Iain.?"

" About what love ?"

" Our Mandy ?"

" What about her ?"

" He's been over her like a rash John, she's a bit smitten I think "

" And say what ?"

" Ask him not to shag her "

" Eh ? "

" Ask him not to……."

" I heard that bit, but I mean why ?"

" Because he's a bit pervy and she's my sister "

" Why don't you ask her not to shag him ?"

" Because she's my sister "

" Right got you now, understood "

" Really?"

" No you lunatic "

" Here we are Mister and Missus Redmond, your public awaits " the chauffeur said as the car arrived at the venue.


End file.
